(Im)possible
by Nebelsue
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur des couples et situations parfois très improbables. Sommaire au premier chapitre. C14 Neville et l'art de cohabiter avec des portraits aussi enquiquinants que leurs modèles. C15 Albus doit résister à Gellert, son passé et ses purulents Inferis.C16 Neville savoure sa consécration après tant d'échecs.
1. Briser son coeur avec ses mains vertes

Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenue dans le royaume du pairing totalement absurde!

Ici il y'aura de tout .Yaoi,yuri,Amitié,Haine,Het. .Canon. Du drabble à l'OS . Les pairings ont pour la majorité été choisis avec un générateur . Mais vous chers lecteurs pouvez aussi me donner des idées dans vos commentaires.

Je rappelle que pour moi un pairing n'est pas seulement romantique. Ça peut être une relation cordiale,distante,amicale...

Cette note d'auteur servira aussi de sommaire des OS. Les ratings sauf mention contraire ne dépassent pas le T.

Chapitre 1: voir fin de la note

Chapitre 2 :Duo :Nicolas Flamel/Poppy Pomfresh avec Albus Dumbledore. longueur :2000 mots. Humour .

Chapitre 3 &amp;4: Charlie Weasley /Neville Londubat sur le thème Venimeux avec pléthore d'autres personnages. Longueur 6000+...9621 15/09/2014

Chapitre 5 Sur le thème Série pour une nuit de FoF. Harry et les rejetons Potter-Weasley-Granger. Longueur :600 mots 5/09

Chapitre 6 Ludo Verpey et Adrian Pucey Superhéros 16/09 :Drabble

Chapitre 7 Gemma Farley et Percy Weasley . Peur du Noir 20/09 1600 mots.

Chapitre 8 Sur le thème Trouble pour une nuit du FoF. 635 mots. Orion&amp;Sirius

Chapitre 9 Anthony Goldstein&amp; Drago Malefoy. Thème : Chocolat 600 mots

Chapitre 10 Couple surprise . Thème"Tout un cinéma pour ça " 1200 mots 23/01/2015

Chapitre 11 Centré sur Hannah Abott avec en invités Croupton Sr, Rocade . Longueur 600 mots 18/02

Chapitre 12 Quirell &amp; Lee Jordan "Ophiophobie" 400 mots

C13 "La vieille elfe à son rendez-vous annuel."200 mots. Poème.

C 14 "Portraits" Neville + Directeurs de Poudlard 800 mots

C 15 "La tentation d'Albus" Dumbledore/Grndelwald idem

C 16 Neville idem.

•

Couple et personnages . Pétunia Evans (future Dursley)X Quirinus Quirell . Apparition de Madame Chourave 1200 motsMention capillaire de James Potter de Severus Rogue et de Lily ;Romance.(non vous ne rêvez pas), Tranche de vie . Humour (j'ai essaye d'en faire au milieu ). Et un chouïa de drame. Rating T (mention d'alcool) Sujet "Jardinage"

Note Cela se passe juste avant que Pétunia ne rencontre Vernon

Edit 15/05. Merci à CharlyCHARLES pour m´avoir fait remarquer que James avait les yeux marron pas verts! Corrections mineures.

•

Petunia regarda l'horloge en soupirant. Une minute,cinquante-neuf,cinquante-huit secondes... La cloche retentit. Notre blonde se leva et se dépêcha de sortir des bureaux où elle travaillait en tant que secrétaire .

Elle monta sur sa bicyclette et partit toute guerillette. Aujourd'hui on était vendredi donc le jour de son club hebdomadaire.

Elle se rendit donc à son club de jardinage . La Moldue adorait venir à ce club car la présidente Madame Chourave avait des astuces magiques - c'était le cas de le dire. De plus cet endroit était un haut-lieu pour la création,diffusion et circulation de potins sur tout le Surrey voire le pays entier. Lorsqu'elle arriva ,elle remarqua tout de suite le nouvel arrivant qui se présenta comme Quirinus Quirell.

Il était habillé comme s'il se rendait à une soirée/cocktail/garden-party chic et guindée . Ce qui attirait la fleur qui fantasmait dans sa prime jeunesse sur les hommes en costard-nœud papillon. Et ces cheveux noirs étaient magnifiques. Soyeux ,propres (jamais Pétunia ne pourrait épouser un homme ne prenant pas un minimum soin de lui-même. Et puis les cheveux gras lui rappelaient Severus Rogue ce voleur de soeur. ) et surtout COIFFÉS ( les cheveux en bataille quelle horreur! Un crime capital,capillaire. Pétunia faisant moult efforts pour démêler ses cheveux capricieux ,elle ne pouvait souffrir ses hommes négligents et irrespectueux des femmes qui souffraient pour leur plaire. Comme cet imbécile de James Potter,tiens . Pétunia avait essayé de présenter des Moldus bien sous tous rapports et ayant tout pour plaire à sa Lily,sa cadette qui commençait à regarder les hommes. Bien évidemment ils s'étaient tous pris des râteaux et non des pelles comme ils l'espéraient -Lily avec sa chevelure magnifique bien que légèrement tape-à-l'œil selon Petunia s'attirait l'attention et les faveurs de la gent masculine. Et elle s'était fait la malle avec un homme aux yeux marron caca d'oie (ou Nutella pour les fans :),horriblement arrogant et murmurant à Lily qu'elle était pas très bien coiffée et qu'elle l'avait habituée à mieux . Alors que la rousse avait passé l'heure précédente à souffrir en se frisant les cheveux- c'était bien le seule fois que Pétunia avait vu sa sœur en train de prendre soin d'elle. Depuis cet épisode Pétunia était traumatisée par les cheveux en bataille)

"Quel bel homme et en plus il s'habille avec élégance. Il a de ces yeux noirs comme l'obsidienne ,si noirs qu'on y plonge.- description clichée powaaa- pensa-t-elle Même s´il est un peu pâlot et a l'air un peu nerveux. En même temps c'est sa première fois,ici." Et en effet le nouveau avait l'air un peu perdu et méfiant parmi cette assemblée de Moldues oisives et amatrices de potins et de jardinage.

Petunia passa l'heure à s'imaginer pendue au bras de ce bel homme. A un moment lorsqu'ils se passèrent l'arrosoir pour abreuver les orchidées ,leurs mains se frôlèrent . Pétunia se sentir rougir. Elle rougissait encore plus honteuse de son comportement digne d´une midinette ado fleur bleue accro aux romans à l'eau de rose.

A la fin de la séance elle l'aborda;

« Bonjour Monsieur Quirell! Vous êtes nouveau. Avez-vous déménage récemment ? papillona-t-elle.

\- En effet je viens d'Edimbourg. Je...Miss...

-Evans.

\- Miss Evans,donc reprit-il l'air un peu surpris. En fait je suis de passage mais ce pub-là a bonne réputation . Si nous y allons boire un verre?

Ils prirent leur verre et discutèrent . Au bout d'une demi-heure ,Pétunia était convaincue d'avoir trouvé l'homme idéal; passion pour le jardinage,gentillesse ,beauté et allergie à la saleté étaient ses critères . Un vrai gentlemen en plus ,même si il était timide. Et en plus c'était un canon avec secs yeux noirs comme le goudron frais et ses cheveux parfaits. Là cerise sur le gâteau ;... Il avait de sacrés abdos que Pétunia avait pu mater... Euh observer scientifiquement pendant le bêchage de jardin de Madame Chourave.

«Si on se revoyait ? proposa-t-il. Il lui tendit un post-it avec son adresse dessus.

-Avec plaisir répondit -elle. Mais elle se figea en fixant l'objet dépassant de sa poche. Non!

Elle s'enfuit ,laissant derrière elle un Quirell abasourdi et se demandant s'il avait commis un impair avec cette si charmante Moldue.

Une fois chez elle ,elle pleura toute la nuit mouchoir à la main et pot de Nutella dans l'autre. Bouteilles vides et brisées comme elle-même à ces pieds. Heureusement qu'elle avait mis un maquillage waterpouf. Devant elle le fameux Posr-it .

Devait-t'elle laisser sa chance au prince charmant? Elle fantasmait déjà sur lui. Elle s'imaginait bien le présenter à ces parents et à Lily . Non elle était ridicule de s'imaginer comme ça avec un homme qu'elle n'avait rencontre que la veille et qui déjà lui avait brisé le coeur avec ses mains vertes. Elle aurait dû se méfier avec son coeur d'artichaut de cette abeille avide. Peut-être était -ce un de ces mages noirs dont Lily lui avait parlé. Elle aurait dû se méfier ou même ne jamais être allée au club de Madame Chourave ce jour là.

Elle prit un briquet et brûla le post-it. De toute manière la magie lui avait volé Lily,elle lui aurait aussi volé Quirinus.

Elle pleura. L'objet révélateur était une boîte d'engrais magique. "Pour un jardinage parfait". C'était elle qui était parfaitement détruite ,oui.


	2. Ah là là là ces vieux

**Bla-Bla ;** Pas d'inspiration pour mes autre fics et la flemme d'avancer les traductions. Donc voici le second "couple".

"Couple". Poppy Pomfresh/Nicolas Flamel. Apparition d'Albus Dumbledore.

Sujet :Canne.

Genre: J'ai essayé de faire de l'humour. En fait c'est surtout du n'importe quoi. 100% crack les enfants.

Classement ; T pour les très explicites allusions. Un conseil ;Âme sensibles sortez.

Contexte . L'alchimiste est venue à Poudlard pour vérifier les protections pour sa Pierre Philosophale. Il a eu quelques soucis avec Touffu.

Pardon JKR ,pardon... Et pardon aussi pour les références. Les différents personnages et citations cités ne sont pas à moi.

Petite précision ; Quand Flamel s'adresse à Poppy il dit suppôt suivi du nom d'un méchant .

Edit du 28/04; Rallongement du chapitre (l'ancienne version faisait 300 mots)

**Chapitre 2 ; Ah là là là ces vieux ...**

Tout d'abord elle n'avait pas reconnu le vieil homme qui accompagnait Albus Dumbledore. Il boitillait un peu et grimaçait et marmonnait quelque chose au sujet de chien tricéphale et de flûte magique discordante

« Monsieur ,si vous le voulez, je peux soigner votre jambe ou bien vous donner une canne» proposa l'infirmière de son ton le plus professionnel possible

Il avait rejeté sa proposition en clamant

«Je suis six fois centenaire. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous charlatans de médecins !

\- Excusez-le Poppy soupira Albus. Nicolas ne l'avouera jamais mais il a une peur bleue des médecins.

-N'importe quoi! Albus tu ne racontes que sottises et fadaises. ET NON JE N AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE CANNE! hurla-t-il faisant sursauter notre brave infirmière qui ne voulait qu'accomplir son métier .

\- Je continue à soutenir que tu souffres d'Hippocratophobie.

\- De quoi? Parle plus fort Albus je n'entends rien.

-Il est temps de t'acheter un petit cornet comme celui du professeur Tournesol Nicolas.

\- Quoi?

\- Et puis si Madame Pomfresh pense que tu as besoin d'une canne ,c'est que tu en as besoin.

\- ET NON JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE CANNE!

\- Visiblement tu sembles aussi souffrir de cannophobie.

\- N'importe quoi. nia le sixcentenaire.

\- Peut-être parce que la forme très particulière et connotée de la canne te rappelle ta propre impuissance,hein? Railla Albus

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment il sait ça. Choquée à vie...

\- Arrête avec Freund jeune scarabée c'est lourd. Et puis Albus sauf ton respect je suis encore toute à fait en forme. Demande à ma biche,mon sucre d'orge,mon oiseau en sucre ,ma déesse,mon idole ma... chatte.

\- Tu es hermaphrodite comme Claude Salmacis? Ou serais-tu un escargot?

\- Vous êtes zoophile?

\- Vous traitez Pernelle d'animal suppôt de Satan? ET NON JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE CANNE.

\- Je n'allais pas t´ en proposer une de toute manière vieux fou. Grommela Poppy

-Et Albus je ne suis ni Claude Salmacis ,ni un escargot .

\- En même temps un escargot et une chatte cela ne fait pas un bon ménage. Mais un escargot et un phœnix... C'est mieux pour l'emboîtement .

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? Grogna Nicolas en montrant l'infirmière désespérée

-.-Non rien.

\- Et Albus ceci est ta 122 344 689 210 ème tentative discrète de drague à mon égard . Aussi subtile et de bon goût que les autres.

\- Je parlai de l'emboîtement des différentes pièces de notre future cuisine Cuisinella pour notre nid d'amour ,mon escargophone

\- Personnellement je préfère la cuisine Ikea. Facile à monter... renchérit Poppy.

\- Albus arrête de faire l'innocent .Tu as rejoint notre pote Dark Vador depuis longtemps de l'autre côté de la Force .Et tu m'avais caché que tu avais un petit ami appelé Cuisinella. Petit Cachottier. Et vous suppôt de Mary-Sue on ne vous a rien demandé. On s'en fout de votre ami Ikea. Personnellement ma cuisine c'est Pernelle.

\- Ah si seulement je pouvais être ta cuisine. Tes mains de bébé sur ma poignée de frigo...

-Bref où en étais-je ? Fit Nicolas complètement blasé Face aux allusions d'Albus.

-Alzheimer quant tu nous tiens...

\- Ta gueule Albus.

\- Quelle belle langue musicale que le français . Surtout pour les insultes bien que je préfère l'autre-mondien et plus précisément le lancovien.

\- C'est sûr que quand c'est Isabella qui jure c'est musical, hein.

\- Votre maîtresse?s'enquit l'infirmière Poppy soucieuses d'attirer l'attention du très très vieil homme sur les dangers des Maladies Sexuellement Transmissibles.

\- Suppôt de Morgane c'est une vielle harpie qui squatte le village de Tagon. Certainement pas mon amante. Quelle image mentale dégoûtante.

\- Et C'est vous qui dites ça ? Gémit Pomfresh qui forte d'une imagination visuelle très développée voyait les deux mages en train de ... C'est quand même moins glamour qu'un autre couple Yaoi comme le Renji/Byakuya,hein Poppy?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?

-Non rien.

-Bref où en étais-je ?

-Alzheimer quant tu nous tiens...

-J'ai une impression de déjà-vu... Baby I swear It's déjà vu.

\- Albus c'est toi qui a Alzheimer et ou la mémoire d'un poisson rouge ici. Tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Le saviez-vous? Le poisson rouge a en fait une bonne mémoire . C'est juste que comme il voit tout le temps la même chose ,on ne s'en rend pas compte...Et puis quand on aime on ne compte pas.

-Vu le nombre de tes pitoyables tentatives de drague ,tu dois m´idolâtrer, Albus.

Poppy prit la canne qu'elle comptait donner à l'alchimiste et la regarda. Et si je pouvais assommer les deux vieux ,avec?

\- ET NON JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE CANNE SUPPÔT DE BAAL!

\- JE NE VOULAIS PAS VOUS OFFRIR CETTE PUTAIN DE CANNE DE MERDE!

\- Bref ou en-étais-je?

\- T'étais en train de me déclarer ta flamme et nous nous apprêtions à faire des activités physiques impliquant la présence d'un lit ... Quoique non pas forcément.

\- PAS DANS MON INFIRMERIE! JE PROTÉGERAIS SA PURETÉ COMME HORACE BECQUET AVEC SON RIKIKI!

\- Votre infirmière va être ou a été souillée Suppôt de Docteur Eggman.

\- Comment ça souillée?

\- Bah oui suppôt de Browser les Fondateurs organisaient des soirées yuri Yaoi hétéros, solitaires ,triangulaires ou même à quatre. Et dès fois ils invitaient même Merlin. informa le Français

\- Merlin était à Poudlard?

\- Oui et apparemment il était à Serpentard . Mais c'est une rumeur diffusée par Phineas Nigellus Black soucieux de rehausser le prestige de Serpentard. Tout le monde sait que Merlin a été formé par Gaius voyons. rajouta Albus

\- Je ne comprends rien.

-Poppy sauf votre respect vous êtes inculte soupira Albus

-Il vous faut un docteur. marmonna Poppy.

-Je n'accepterai de voir que le Onzième. A part vous Poppy et lui ,je n'ai confiance en personne . Bien que Nicolas puisse faire le Docteur s'il veut .Répondit Albus

\- Je vais me coucher.

\- Non suppôt des Volturi vous restez ici pour ma sécurité exigea Nicolas. ET NON JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE CANNE!

\- Mais...

\- J'anticipe suppôt de Loki.

\- Mais.

\- Bon Nicolas j'en ai marre là.

\- Albus je suis hétérosexuel . J'aime les femmes ,la preuve.

Nicolas Flamel apposa ses lèvres sur celles de Poppy qui lui mit la gifle du siècle.

-Goujat! Et votre femme ?

\- Désolé suppôt d'Albus mais il faut bien ça pour le distraire

-NOOOON NICOLAS! POURQUOI?

\- Parce que je suis hétérosexuel , marié à mon adorable Pernelle et que je ne veux pas la quitter.

\- Même si je twerke pour toi?

-Surtout si tu twerkes pour moi.

\- Est-ce la différence d'âge? Nous pourrions vivre un amour grec. Pernelle est Héra ,tu es Zeus et je suis Ganymède! Et Poppy vous êtes Asclépios.

-Cool j'ai toujours voulu être foudroyée.

\- Asclépios lui au moins maîtrisait ce noble art qu'est l'Alchimie et était compétent en Alchimie . Alors que vous vous n'êted qu'une charlatane .vsuppôt de Tezcatlipoca.

\- Pffff.

\- C'était juste pour protéger la Pierre que tu as entretenu cette relation d'amitié. Tu as abusé de ma faiblesse.-Non.

-Albus tu es un ami et RIEN D'AUTRE. Somnus! Incanta Nicolas

Albus surpris s'endormit. Poppy et Nicolas le déplacèrent jusqu'à son bureau en grognant contre le poids du mage cholostéroleux et diabétique à cause de ses régimes déséquilibrés.

\- Finalement c'est lui le plus fou N'est-ce-pas suppôt de Vash?

\- Vous pouvez parler avec vos

\- ET NON JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE CANNE!

-Sans commentaire.

-Pourquoi tant de haine envers cette noble corporation de la médecine. Nous nous suons à faire des études longues et dures sans vie sociale avec des partiels impitoyables ...

\- Oh ça va suppôt de tous les ministres de L' Éducation ,hein. Ras le bol de ces étudiants en médecine gémissant que la vie est dure. Elle est dure certes mais pour tout le monde. De là à conclure que les étudiants en médecine sont pour certains des petits geignards sans aucune force morale alors que leur métier en a bien besoin de force morale ,il y' a qu'un pas que je franchis allègrement.

\- Là n'est pas le sujet. Mais ceux qui passent leurs études se dévouent corps et âme pour des ingrats comme vous. Et ce travail est ingrat ;on ne peut pas partager les secrets croustillants. Je ne vais pas pouvoir révéler tout ce que j'ai appris. Mais pourquoi tant de haine? Surtout que vous avez bien besoin des médecins.

\- Non je n'ai pas besoin de vous médecins et de votre canne! Et puis comme vous le dites vous les Anglais "Une pomme par jour éloigne le docteur" Je mange des pommes tous les jours donc je n'ai pas besoin de docteur . CQFD.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu un raisonnement aussi stupide fit Poppy.

Elle repéra un verre d'eau sur la table. Une idée machiavélique germa en son esprit. Elle sortit de sa poche une fiole de Confessiorum- de temps en temps cela se révélait utile pour savoir "Qui vous a donné ce Whisky-Pur-Feu en quantité industrielle monsieur Potter?"

L'avantage du Confessiorum c'était qu 'il _incitait_ les gens à un peu d'Occlumancie on pouvait le parer. Il ne les forçait pas comme le Verisaterum. Et en plus c'était parfaitement légal-enfin disons que le Ministère n'avait pas connaissance de cette potion. Mais bon ce n'est qu'un détail.

Autre avantage c'était une potion dite"vaporisante". Il suffisait d'en projeter dans l'air et elle prenait effet. Plus discret que la fameuse tasse de thé.

Poppy vaporisa le parfum du Confessorium. Bien sûr elle ,elle s'était immunisé grâce à la mithradisation. C'aurait été trop bête sinon.

-Maintenant expliquez-moi votre peur des médecins

\- Quand j'étais petit et pas encore alchimiste on pratiquait encore la saignée. Ma mère m'en faisait pratiquer chaque semaine afin de "rééquilibrer mes humeurs" J'ai une grosse cicatrice au poignet à cause de cela.

-Le saviez-vous? La médecine a évolué.

-Ensuite plus tard un médecin-prêtre a dans mon adolescence tenté de m'exorciser puisqu" avec tes idées stupides le Démon a forcément germé en toi".

\- Nous nous sommes défaits de cet obscurantisme. La médecine et la démonologie sont deux choses différentes Et ensuite?

-Plus tard lors d'une de mes expériences alchimique j'ai invoqué sans faire exprès un dæmon. Il est venu en costume d'infirmière .Une petite piqûre? qu'il m'a dit.

-Que des malheureux hasards...

\- Ça fait beaucoup de malheureux hasards . Bref un jour je me suis encore bléssé . Je suis donc allé voir un chirurgien moldu qui m'a opéré sans anésthésiant.

Et puis pourquoi je me justifie? Je suis Nicolas Flamel l'Alchimiste immortel. Moi et ma moitié,mon âme-sœur Pernelle vivons depuis 600 ans sans l'aide de la médecine de tous ce cortège de charlatans. Nous sommes maîtres des nos destins et ne sommes pas assujettis à des médicaments ,cures ou psychatres. Nous sommes bon pied bon œil depuis toutes ces décennies sans Hippocrate. Sauf ce ,au revoir.

\- Vous prendriez bien votre canne?

\- ET NON JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOTRE CANNE!»

L'alchimiste partit laissant Mrs Pomfresh seule avec un Albus ronflant.

L'infirmière secoua la tête en pensant à sa femme devait supporter cette énergumène depuis longtemps. Énergumène qui aurait bien besoin d'une canne en plus. Ou d'un déambulateur ou même d'un fauteuil roulant . Elle ne comprenait pas son refus ;il existait des cannes-baguettes très élégantes comme celle de Lucius Malefoy icône et incarnation de l'élégance britannique. Ah là là là ces vieux...Au pire les gérontologues Moldus faisaient des miracles. Même sur ces têtes de mules de bouffeurs de grenouilles...


	3. OS 3 Cha-cha et Ne-Ne (partie 1)

Duo du jour ;  Charlie Weasley X Neville Londubat .

Thème : " Venimeux"  


Classement ; T

Genre; Euh contexte sombre ,idées noires donc cette partie-là c'est du Angst. La seconde même si elle reste angstueuse (néologisme powaaa) comportera un peu d'humour et d'aventure. Et un chouïa de romance (rassurez-vous ça ne sera pas du fluffy -même si je n'ai rien contre-)

Crédits . Harry Potter est à J.K. Le thème et le pairing m'ont été proposés par Westyversionfrench Ah et il y'a plusieurs petites références là-dedans (surtout dans la deuxième partie en fait) La couverterium et les Lettrines-Cheese sont sortis de mes petites cellules grises (ne vous inquiétez pas ,ne fuyez pas , vous allez comprendre).

Contexte ; Cela se passe pendant la Septième Année de Neville plus précisément pendant les vacances de Pâques .Charlie a alors 26 ans. Je pars du principe qu'à part Bill les autres membres des Weasley ne savent pas la "fuite" de Ron.

Note; Ce pairing et son thème m'ont été proposé par Westyversionfrench. Vous aurez aussi prochainement d'autres propositions de Westyversionfrench;

-Percy Weasley - Gemma Farley "Peur du Noir"

\- Drago Malefoy - Anthony Goldstein " Chocolat Chaud"

\- Remus Lupin -Regulus Black " Tout un cinéma pour ça".

N'oubliez pas ; vous pouvez me soumettre des idées de duo et/ou des thèmes . Mais pour ça il faut laisser une review;).

Desolée pour la longueur du chapitre mais je ne m'imaginais pas le raccourcir. Il a pris une proportion inimaginable. Du coup je l'ai coupé en 2 parce que ça aurait fait presque 10 000 mots à lire d'un coup. Un peu trop je pense. Ce qui est marrant c´était que je me disais que cet O.S serait court (genre 1000-2000 mots). Et puis il a grandi,grandi... Au final je vais me retrouver avec une fic ,si ça continue comme ça!

Désolée aussi pour les petits points mais le site voulait absolument me faire un truc compact et c'est la seule parade que j'ai trouvée (si quelqu'un a une astuce pour bien aérer son texte dans le Document Manager ,je suis preneuse)

Avertissement ;Attention dans cet OS il y'a du Yaoi (relation homme X Homme). Mais ça reste très soft . Aucun commentaire homophobe ne sera accepté.

Je me dois également de vous prévenir que dans ce recueil il y'aura forcément au bout d'un moment un peu de Yaoi et de Yuri ( relation Femme X Femme).Mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez un peu ,non? Je placerai des avertissements spécifiques au début de chaque chapitre concerné même si je m'auto-spoilerai. Et que ceux qui n'aiment pas trop lire des relations HXH et FXF soient rassurés ;il n'y aura certainement pas de relations homosexuelles à chaque chapitre.

Voilà ,désolée pour cette note très longue ... et c'est parti pour un tour !(Sherlock je t'aimeuh!

Édit 6/04/2014 ; Correction de quelques fautes et ajout de quelques paragraphes mineurs .

PS_ ; _Code typographique

_ Pensées de Neville_

**Pensées de Charlie**

Changement temporel**.**

_**Chapitre 3 ; Cha-Cha et Ne-Ne ou le "Magyar à pointes venimeux touché par le charme du Crapaud. A moins que ce ne soit plutôt le contraire?"**_

«Gla! Glo! Glalglaglaflhlagla . Aïeu! grelottait la jeune femme.

-Tiens bon Lavande. supplia Neville

-Agleu. Aglagla!»

Neville prit ceci pour un assentiment . Il continua encore sa tournée des malades et des membres de l'A.D "Non Parvati ,ceci n'est pas du thé de prédiction! Ce sont des feuilles de mandragore séchées alors tu n'y touches PAS!" Seamus arrête d'invoquer le Leprechaun pour soigner Lavande !A part attirer l'attention des Mangemorts,ça ne sert à rien""Ernie , soit la société des Sorciers sait très bien ce qui se passe et ne veut pas intervenir, soit les Mangemorts interceptent les hiboux . Et ces foutus Carrow pourraient remonter jusqu'à nous. Donc non,laisse ce pauvre hibou tranquille. Et non n'envoie pas de hibou pour Lavande à St-Mangouste ,les médicomages sont trop surveillés par les Mangemorts"

Neville s'assit et après s'être assuré d'être loin des autres (enfin aussi loin qu'on pouvait l'être dans cette salle) il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. La vie était dure en ces temps sombres semblant sans fin. Il était dans un tunnel et il n'en voyait pas la sortie. Sans le mélange de folie douce et de lucidité de Luna ( partie -non kidnappée- à Noël ) et le charisme et la détermination de Ginny ( partie au début des vacances se réfugier chez sa famille. ) , Neville se sentait bien seul. Elles étaient devenues au fil de ces mois -mois semblant des siècles- ses meilleures amies. Des compagnes de route. Des alliées. Des béquilles qui le soutenaient.. Des soutiens inconditionnels . Penser à elles lui fit aussi penser à Harry,Ron et Hermione. Où étaient-ils? Morts ?En vie? Que faisaient-ils? Étaient-ils en bonne santé?

Comment un petit groupe d'adolescents pourrait -il continuer à mettre en échec les Mangemorts ? Combien de temps avant que Rogue ou pire V...o...l...d...e...m...o...r...t -Même dans ses pensées Neville n'osait pas prononcer le Nom fatidique .Et si il avait mis un Tabou sur son nom qui irait jusqu'à l'avertir quand quelqu'un pensait à lui? Cette perspective donnait des cauchemars au leader par défaut de l'A.D .Et la question la plus importante ;comment tuer un homme immortel? Sans Dumbledore et sans Harry parti-on-ne-sait-où ?-Neville croyait à cette histoire de prophétie.

Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. L'orphelin avait l'impression de porter le poids du monde tout entier sur ses épaules .

« Si j'étais toi Neville,je sortirai. lui chuchota une voix

Cette voix provenait d'une grande blonde dégingandée à natte. Elle ne se tenait pas très droit comme si elle avait grandi trop vite pour s'habituer à son nouveau corps. La natte blond cuivré semblait avoir été fait à la va-vite. Sa robe de sorcière était déchirée avec quelques fils pendouillant ci-et là. Des cernes énormes trônaient sous ses yeux. Elle fit un grand sourire un peu fatigué Neville. De jolies fossettes creusaient ses joues. Ses dents étaient immaculées et bien droites et les deux supérieures de devant formaient des dents du bonheur.

\- Hannah sourit Neville fatigué à la blonde. Je ne peux pas sortir. Il y'a Lavande qui est gravement malade,l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues, l'opération de tags de cette nuit . Tout ça à gérer . Comment?

-Pour une journée ,l'A.D peut se débrouiller toute seule. Sors Neville. Tu es visiblement sur le point de péter ton câble. De plus tu ressembles de plus en plus à un Inferi.

-Hannah...

\- Et si tu tiens tellement à te rendre utile,demande à Face -De-Bouc s'il ne connaît pas un remède pour Lavande. Va Neville.

\- D'accord."

Le Gryffondor las ,se faufila dans le passage.

_Hannah._

Pendant sa progression il pensa à elle. La jeune fille bien que d'ascendance Sang-Mêlée à Trois-Quarts Sang-Pur (trois de ses Grands-Parents étaient des sorciers Sangs-Pur de surcroît, la quatrième était une Née-Moldue .) était orpheline de mère. _Un point commun avec moi. Même si moi j'ai encore un minuscule espoir._En effet feue Dana Abbott ,membre influente du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ,s'était fait tuée par des Mangemorts pendant la Sixième année d'Hannah. Tout ceci à cause de son Sang-mêlé (frelaté selon les Mangemorts) et de son refus de s'allier avec les disciples du Mage Noir.

Malgré tous ces événements Hannah était repartie à Poudlard ,sa famille n'ayant pu s'échapper à temps. _Quel courage ,tout de même . Elle aurait pu rester cachée. Mais non elle revient ici. De nous deux c'est elle qui est la plus courageuse la plus héroïque. Et c'est moi qui est sous les projecteurs. Elle a beaucoup de choses à perdre ,moi peu. Hannah un jour serai-je capable de te protéger ,toi et les autres. Comment pourrais-je ? Je n'ai ni le courage d´Harry,ni le génie d'Hermione ni la détermination de Ron. Commet pourrais-je être un leader,un héros? _Elle faisait partie comme d'autres des enfants -otages . Des rejetons Sang-Purs et Sang-Mêlé (issus de familles nobles ) forcés par les nouvelles lois à revenir en tant qu'"élèves " en réalité otages à Poudlard . Utilisés parce que les Mangemorts pensaient les utiliser pour dominer leurs familles ,ou pensaient en faire de certains des éventuels disciples , ou encore tout simplement parce qu'il était plus facile de regrouper tous les ennemis potentiels au même endroit.

Poudlard était devenu un camp de concentration (c'était une expression moldue que le Grande-Mère avait utilisée pendant un voyage d' Europe avec son petit-fils. Neville en avait même visité un de camp de concentration. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars où il portait un matricule de prisonnier et travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement total , sous les quolibets ,les sorts et les rires de cette chienne de Bellatrix Lestrange. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait haïr cette femme et sa belle-famille!). Le vénérable château suintait du venin de la Magie Noire ,maintenant . Tout ça à cause de Voldemort et de ses fidèles dont cette arrgh de Bellatrix Black-Lestrange.

Neville vit enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il poussa le portrait et lui sourit poliment comme à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas très bien qui c'était (même s'il avait quelques idées. Mais il ne demanderait jamais confirmation de ses théories à Alberforth. Les secrets de famille c'est sacré. Les familles sont compliquées,les familles sorcières sont magiquement compliquées. )

« Voici notre héros .railla le barman Ta blonde à natte a déjà récupéré le colis de nourriture hebdomadaire avant-hier gamin .

-Hannah n'est pas ma blonde. protestait Neville.

-Que nenni ,on ne me la fait pas celle-là. C'est pas à un hippogriffe qu'on apprend à voler. Bref qu'est-ce-que tu veux? rétorqua le vieux.

-Une de mes camarades Lavande Brown a été touchée par un informulé de Vincent Crabbe. Depuis elle passe son temps à grelotter .Et en plus elle a une plaie immense au ventre qu'on arrive pas à soigner. Elle n'arrive plus à parler. expliqua Neville

\- T'as de la chance gamin. J'ai un type,ici qui est déjà un peu plus qualifié que moi en Médicomagie . Alberforth donna un coup sourd au plafond. Neville entendit quelqu'un dégringoler l'escalier.

-Voici ton homme . Londubat voici Charlie Weasley ,membre de l'Ordre , deuxième de la Fratrie, gardien de Dragon en Roumanie et ex-joueur de Quidditch. Autant te dire que c'est le gars à la fois le plus calé en Médicomagie dans les parages vu le nombre de blessures qu'il a eu dans sa vie et cerise sur le gâteau le mec le plus loyal à l'Ordre du coin. Je te rassure c'est pas le premier pigeon venu ,il a une formation de médicomage urgentiste. Or c'est une urgence ,non? Je peux toujours essayer de faire appel à quelqu'un de plus qualifié mais ils sont tous soit trop occupés ou trop surveillés par les Bouffe-Merde. Weasley voici Neville Londubat le Gryffondor inconscient et suicidaire qui mène une guérilla avec des gosses contre Rogue et sa clique.

L'homme ainsi désigné était roux comme le reste de sa famille. Il avait les muscles et la bonne mine de quelqu'un vivant au grand air. Quelques brûlures et cicatrices constellaient son épiderme à côté des taches de rousseur.

-Merci Alberforth mais ça ira ,je pense fit Neville ne relevant pas les propos d'Abelforth sur la "guérilla avec des gosses" qu'il soit-disant menait. _Bien piètre dirigeant en vérité. Je suis intervenu trop tard pour empêcher ce babouin de Crabbe de lancer ce sort noir sur Lavande. Pardon Lavande._

\- De rien .Allez dégagez fissa tous les deux,bientôt les Mangemorts vont venir patrouiller et se bourrer la gueule aux frais de Princesse.»

Les deux compères ne se le firent pas redire et filèrent illico presto dans le passage.

Pendant la traversée ils discutèrent .

«. Comment va Ginny? Avez-vous des nouvelles de Ron?

\- La famille est chez une parente et est protégée par le Fidelitas. Ginny est en bonne santé comme le reste de la famille. Je n'ai que peu de contact avec eux . Sinon nous avons perdu la trace de Harry et des autres. La dernière fois que l'Ordre les a repéré remonte à l'esclandre du début de l'année au Ministère. Certains sortilèges provenaient de leurs trois baguettes. Nous savons que visiblement ils avaient fait du Square Grimmaud leur QG .Cela a été confirmé par Remus ,le dernier membre à avoir eu des contacts avec eux. Apparament ils cherchent le médaillon de Serpentard. Nous n'avons aucune idée de leur localisation précise en Angleterre. Cela dit les Mangemorts ne les ont pas encore attrapé. L'espoir est permis, termina Charlie.

\- Vous pensez que cette guerre se terminera ?questionna Neville intrigué par le ton confiant et rempli d'optimisme de Charlie.

\- Bien sûr ,Londubat. Tu-Sais-Qui est tombé une fois ,il retombera bien.

-Mais Dumbledore, Fol-Oeil et beaucoup d'autres mages qui ont énormément contribué à la dernière victoire sont morts. _Comme mes parents. Non ne dis pas ça Neville il y'a encore un espoir. _**Comme mes oncles Gideon et Fabian Prewett ,gamin certes mais...**

\- C'est exact mais du sang neuf et frais est venu remplacer l' ancien.- Dont toi et moi Londubat . On va assurer . fit Charlie en levant le pouce et en lui souriant de toute ses dents.

Des années plus tard Neville devait encore se rappeler distinctement le sourire de Charlie Weasley. Les incisives supérieures de devant étaient écartés ,laissant un espace vide. _Des dents du bonheur comme celles d'Hannah. Mais Hannah ne chante plus ,et sourit moins. _Certaines dents du fond manquaient à l'appel . _Arrachées à cause d'un mauvais sort? De dragons? _Et d'autres étaient un peu tordues. _Sans_ _doute des caries et des dents mal soignées._ _Quand je pense qu'Hannah frôle la maniaquerie_ _sur la propreté de ses dents_ .Il n'avait pas de fossettes . _Dommage_.

Toutefois le sourire de Charlie respirait le bonheur ,l'insouciance ,l'espoir en les lendemains. Autant de choses en lesquelles Neville commençait à ne plus trop y croire. Il était desenchanté,désillusionné .

Ébloui par ce sourire ,Neville manqua de peu de trébucher . Fort heureusement Charlie le rattrapa.

_Mince je suis ridicule_ . _Mais depuis quand suis-je aussi déprimé? Hannah a encore et toujours raison; il était temps que je sorte. Ses bras sont musclés._

**Ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai** **pas tenu un être humain dans mes bras**? **Trop longtemps...**

Inconscient des pensées et soifs -pour le plus vieux de contact humain,pour le plus jeune de bonheur et d'insouciance -de l'autre ,ils cheminèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la Salle Va-et-Vient.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en voyant une chevelure rousse comme les feuilles automnales -Etait-ce Ron? Comment allait-il? Et ses amis? Pourquoi avaient-ils disparus?-. Certains amateurs de Quidditch Poudlarien comme Seamus reconnurent vite Charlie Weasley le modèle d'Olivier Dubois,le capitaine ayant mené Gryffondor à la victoire.-Que fait-il ici alors que les Weasley sont la lie, les derniers des Sang-Purs, la figure de proue et les premiers de l'Ordre et des Indésirables? A-t-il des bonnes nouvelles,une solution? Va-t-il nous sauver? Sauvera-t-il Poudlard? Sait-il où est Harry?

Le roux ,médicomage de fortune s'avança. **Tant de gens sont amassés ici. Certains sont même plus jeunes que Ginny. Charlie mon gars tu dois assurer . Pour leur courage . Pour leur force. Pour leur résistance. **

Il se fraya un chemin fort de sa grande carrure jusqu'à la Gryffondor blessée. Du coin de l'œil il vit Neville en train de discuter avec une grande blonde aux joues roses -**de discuter** **avec lui**?- et aux dents légèrement écartées. **Sa petite amie?**

Charlie s'approcha de la blessée. C'était une jeune fille blonde ,yeux fermés. Avec un brin de lavande piqué en forme de couronne florale dans ses cheveux clairs. Bien que du sang s'échappait d'une énorme blessure ventrale,coulait et s'écrasait en bas ,elle avait pris la peine d'accomplir un geste idiot,futile ,quotidien. Se maquiller. Idiot parce que blessée et tremblante comme elle l'était elle n'avait rien d'attirant et ce n'était pas le maquillage qui changerait quelque chose dans son état. Futile parce que c'était la guerre et cette idiot prenait cinq minutes à se maquiller alors qu'elle aurait pu s'entraîner,soigner,saboter... Quotidien car ce geste si banal -réalisé avec ce qui semblait être du maquillage moldu,ce qui était assez provoquant en cette période anti-moldue proclamait ,-du moins Charlie en avait l'impression- une volonté indéfectible de continuer à mener sa vie normalement comme elle l'entendait. Charlie savait reconnaître la différence entre les maquillages magiques et non-magiques pour avoir eu une ex qui le bassinait sur les différences entre maquillage moldu et sorcier. C'était également grâce à ou malgré elle qu'il s'était rendu compte de son orientation sexuelle.

.

Retour en arrière

« Chérie je t'ai offert un crayon pour tes yeux comme tu n'en avais plus.

\- Tu l'as acheté chez les moldus ou les sorciers?

\- Chez les sorciers...

-NON CHARLIE! Les Moldus insèrent des produits mille fois plus efficaces au niveau de la tenue du maquillage. NON! Comment as-tu-pu me faire ça alors qu'on est ensemble depuis un mois! NON! c'est comme si tu m'achetais une robe pour les morphologies de type triangle inversé alors que tu sais que je suis du type poire!

**Mais de quoi elle me parle celle - là? Encore ces magazines au Veracrasse. Qu'est qu'elle est chiante... Putain j'en ai marre . Son seul neurone est consacré au maquillage et à la mode et à rien d'autre... **

\- Chérie si au lieu de se disputer, on faisait autre chose...

Le lendemain de cette dispute...

Anja se réveilla sourire aux lèvres. Charlie était peut -être nul en ce qui concernait le maquillage mais il avait plein d'autres qualités. Plein,plein.

La place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas ;elle savait qu'il devait se lever aux aurores pour soigner et surveiller les dragons.

La rousse vit une petite enveloppe . Peut-être Un mot doux? Comme par exemple

Anja.

A pour adorable.

N pour Neuf ; le nombre d'enfants que nous aurons ensemble et le nombre de cœurs qu'il me faudrait pour t'aimer correctement.

J pour jolie.

A pour Autel

Veux-tu m'épouser,Anja?

Au plaisir de te retrouver à l'autel.

Charlie

PS Je t'aime.

Curieuse et remplie d'espoir,elle l'ouvrit.

Anja,

A pour Agaçante.

N pour Neuf. Le nombre de fois où j'ai vraiment eu envie de te baffer. En même pas 24 heures. Et aussi pour Neuh-neuh.

J pour Jolie. Bien ta seule et unique qualité.

A pour Abattoir. J'avais l'impression d'y être en permanence quand je te fréquentais.

Au cas ou t'aurais pas percuté le message je te quitte. Pour le physique t'es pas trop mal **(et encore**) pour le reste... J'en ai marre que tu me fasses chier avec tes pérorages sans fin sur le maquillage et la morphologie. **C'est vrai j'en avais rien à cirer de ses gémissements concernant la robe du siècle qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'acheter parce que elle n'avait pas d'argent et parce qu'elle était trop grosse -pardon elle n'avait pas la bonne morphologie.**

Au fait merci. Grâce à toi je me suis rendu compte et assumé le fait que j'étais gay.

**En fait j´avais déjà quelques doutes avant d'entamer notre relation et en vérité je pense être plutôt bi finalement .Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le savoir et c'était beaucoup plus drôle d'écrire ça.**

A jamais.

Charlie le mec qui en avait marre de toi

**Et qui ne pense à toi qu'en mal.**

PS Cheeeese!

Dès qu'Anja eut terminé la lecture de ce papier ,un faisceau de lumière blanche l'aveugla. Un voix de stentor métallique qui semblait sortir du papier proclama;

" Lettres Lettrines-Cheese. Timide vous venez de déclarer votre flamme à l'élu de votre coeur par -Aïe Fred arrête! J'ai le compas dans l'œil maintenant dans tous les sens du terme- écrit et vous voudriez voir sa toute première réaction?Kein Problem - Georges c'est pour la mondialisation de notre commerce- avec les Lettrines-Cheese un petit appareil photo dissimulé dans le papier spécifique de la lettre immortalise la toute première expression de visage de votre destinataire! Un hibou se charge immédiatement de vous transmettre ce Graal de la photographie.

Pour d'autres produits de ce genre , Gazette du Sorcier section Annonces . Ecrivez aux "Gémeaux Faceurs" . A tchao ,bonsoir!.

Un hibou apparut puis partit à et de la fenêtre portant dans ses pattes une enveloppe . Anja hurla de désespoir et de colère. Charlie lui avait l'affront de la larguer par lettre ,il n'avait même pas eu le courage de le faire en face d'elle. Comment osait-il l'insulter comme ça? Avait-il si peu de considération pour elle?

Une ligne apparut sur le papier. Elle stipulait;

Au fait la photo de la Lettrine-Cheese je vais la mettre sur Facebook un site moldu que tu m'avais montré. Avec pour légende " La fille que j'ai bien fait de quitter.". J'en ai aussi envoyé un double à ton mari. Ah et tu croyais que je n'avais pas remarqué ton alliance bien planquée? Ma chère chérie ,il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un Weasley et surtout il ne faut jamais prendre un Weasley pour un con.

Bonne honte ma "chérie''

Charlie ton (désormais et bienheureux )ex.

.

Retour au présent.

.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à elle maintenant? Il avait une ado à sauver. **Super-Charlie,ouais**. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, la patiente ouvrit les yeux et murmura en souriant;

"Ron-Ron...

**Ah c'est l'ex de Ron. Lavande,Pétunia,Lily,Rose... Un nom floral en tout cas. Par contre il s'est bien gardé de me mettre au courant de l'existence de ce surnom somme toute très viril.**

-Non moi c'est Charlie. **Désolé de casser ton illusion de Ron en preux chevalier sur son blanc destrier. Et c'est pas trop mon style,poupée. Moi je suis plus le Magyar à pointes bien venimeux **rectifia-t'il. Et pitié économisez vos forces mademoiselle et surtout ne m'appelez pas Cha-Cha. C'est pas trop top niveau virilité plaisanta-il en espérant dégeler l'ambiance et surtout ne pas montrer que **Je crève de trouille. Je suis plus doué que ces gamins en Médicomagie certes mais... Si je la loupe? Si elle meurt?**

-Cha-Cha répéta Lavande.

\- Non Charlie, Weasley numéro deux ou encore mon pseudonyme favori ;Dieu mais pas -t-il.

-Cha-cha

\- Non

-Cha-Cha ! Beugla-t-elle en agrippant la main de Charlie.

\- Elle n'était pas censé ne plus pouvoir parler,elle? cria le dresseur mécontent à Neville.

-On dirait que votre seule présence la guérit. Alberforth m'a vanté votre efficacité mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. répliqua le leader de l'A.D riant avec Hannah . Le Survivant était en train de pleurer de rire devant un tel tableau ; Charlie avec une mine furieuse et Lavande visiblement désorientée meuglant des "Cha-Cha!" à tout bout de champ. Même cela lui faisait de la peine de voir sa camarade de Gryffondor dans un tel état. _Que lui ont fait ses monstres de Mangemorts? J'espère que "Cha-Cha" n'est pas juste un beau parleur avec un beau sourire et qu'il saura la guérir._

_\- _Cha-Cha! hurla-t-elle quand il prit sa baguette. Cha-Cha!

**Ah visiblement son vocabulaire est momentanément réduit à Cha-Cha. Pas bon signe ,ça.**

Cha-Cha sortit de sa poche de sorcier divers instruments médicaux moldus et sorciers dont une espèce de couverture grise scintillante.

«Qu-est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Parvati Patil.

\- Une Couverterium. Elle permet de diagnostiquer l'origine d'une blessure. Par exemple si elle s'était blessée en pratiquant un Wingardium Leviosa la couverterium nous dirait " Elle s'est blessée en incantant un Wingardium Leviosa " répondit le Dragonnier.

\- Je continue à dire qu'on aurait dû me laisser invoquer le Leprechaun »marmonna Seamus.

L'A. D était toute entière suspendue au moindre de ses gestes. Charlie le vit ,pâlit et se dit **Bordel** **de Slurk...**

Le rouquin sous pression se retourna et vit Neville le toiser avec un air de " Si tu la loupes..." Il déglutit. Non il n'était pas mort de trouille!

\- Blessée par un Tocado annonça la Couverterium d'une voix robotique .

-O.K ça commence bien,je ne connais pas ce sort annonça Charlie. Il faudrait que quelqu'un fouille à la bibliothèque .

\- Je vais le faire se proposa Padma spontanément. Je suis la seule qui puisse aller et venir dans Poudlard sans trop de soupçons.

.

Quelques heures plus tard...

.

Charlie,résigné avait décidé de rester dans le Q.G de l'A.D. En effet il ne savait pas si les Mangemorts étaient partis de chez Alberforth et il ne voulait pas courir ce risque-là.

Couché dans un hamac aux couleurs de Gryffondor apparu comme par magie il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts quand...

«VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!

\- Oh ça va . Tu crois que je t'ai pas repéré petit malin ! lança-t-il furieux d'avoir sursauté contre le petit malin qui avait cru drôle d'imiter Maugrey Fol-Œil .

Le gamin ainsi interpellé ,très impressioné se tut et se recoucha.

\- Il faut être plus détendu . Il voulait juste se changer les idées . La guerre est un venin fatal pour nos psychologies .

\- Belle phrase .Ouais mais ce n'est pas une raison Londubat. Fol-Œil est mort.

-On n'a pas retrouvé son corps.

-Il nous aurait fait signe.

-J´aime espérer qu'il s'en sera tiré . Mais même il serait fier de voir qu'il a réussi à laisser une trace de son passage parmi la jeune génération et qu'il a réussi à inculquer la prudence à ce gosse .

-Il ne l'a jamais rencontré en vrai.

-Si il l'a fait puisque sa mère était dans l'Ordre et Auror de surcroît.

-Peu importe . Maugrey a été enfermé dans sa propre septuple malle pendant un an alors ses conseils de prudence ...

-Même les meilleurs peuvent faillir.

\- Et quand je pense que Dumbledore n'y a vu que du feu ,lui aussi. Le seul qui a dû voir clair dans son jeu ce devait être cette enflure de Severus Rogue. Quand je pense qu'un Mangemort a fait cours à mon frère pendant un an. Une chance qu'il ait été autant focalisé sur son but..

\- En effet répondit Neville pâle et songeur.

\- Londubat tout va bien?

-Oui. Excuse-moi mais je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

.

Le lendemain matin

.

-BWAAAHAHHAH s'étira Charlie.

\- Ta gueule! Y'en a qui veulent dormir !cria quelqu'un.

\- Ta gueule toi-même!

\- Weasley ferme-la marmonna Neville qui lui était déjà levé. Et MacMillan calme-toi donc un peu.

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé!protesta Charlie

\- J'en ai rien à faire. Étant donné ton âge t'es supposé être le plus mature de cette salle et ne pas répondre aux provocations inutiles. Mais la maturité n'atteint point le nombre d'années dans ton cas.

\- Tu te prends pour mon chef ,Londubat?

\- Pas du tout. Je me doute qu'être enfermé dans cette salle va devenir rapidement pesant pour quelqu'un habitué à vivre au grand air. Alors j'essaye d'apaiser l'atmosphère avant que tout dégénère. Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit-déjeuner,sinon?

Charlie s'approcha d'une espèce de table en hauteur . Le leader s'activait aux fourneaux.

\- Heu du café, un croissant,une tranche de jambon,une omelette,un verre de jus d'orange...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. La nourriture est rationnée,ici.

-Merde moi qui pensais qu'on mangerait mieux ici qu'au QG de l'ordre.

\- Détrompe-toi. La Salle-Sur-Demande ne peut pas créer de la nourriture toute seule. Même si de temps en temps des elfes de maison essayent de nous passer de la nourriture ,on dépend essentiellement d'Alberforth.

\- Nos vies sont entre les mains d'un bouc. Super.

\- Entre les pattes.

\- Rôooh ça va hein.

\- Bon je vous laisse . Je dois encadrer une opération d'ici quelques heures.

\- Je peux vous accompagner?

\- Nan. Trop de risques.»

.

Dans la soirée...

Un petit groupe passa en trombe la porte de la Salle Va-et-Vient. Ils étaient ensanglantés .

Charlie les regarda hypnotisé. Pourpre comme les corps de ses oncles qu'il avait regardés en cachette à travers le trou de la porte pendant leurs services funéraires. Pourpre comme Percy quand il était venu au monde. Pourpre comme le sang qui coulait à chaque fois de ses très nombreuses blessures. Bam,Bam,Bam chantait son coeur.**Pourpre,pourpre **chuchotait son esprit**.**

Au milieu de cet enchevêtrement de corps ,Neville. Empourpré de la tête aux pieds. **Pourpre,pourpre.**

**Trêve de rêveries. Je dois les aider et faire disparaître tout ce … pourpre.**

Charlie lança force Reparo ,une foule de Sorts Cicatrisants ,une multitude de Desinfectant et une armée d'Anti-Douleurs. Pourtant une part de lui restait fasciné par ce pourpre qui disparaissait se résorbait au fur et à mesure de l'avancement des soins.

Tous les membres de l'A.D trépignant,pleurant,priant,espérant entouraient gravitaient autour de quelqu'un.

Au centre de cette hécatombe, le leader respirait difficilement. Il avait une énorme cicatrice sur le ventre qui faisait penser aux failles apparaissant sur les murs porteurs d'une maison après un tremblement de terre . Hannah était déjà penchée sur lui et essayait de le soigner en vain.

« Reparo!» incanta Charlie. La blessure se résorba ,un peu. Mais la faille restait toujours entr-ouverte. Comme si le sang était un Monstre caché dans le placard ,pouvant jaillir et nous dévorer à tout moment. La blonde sourit et s'éclipsa.

-Mer...mer...merci Cha-Cha bégaya avec difficulté Neville

-De rien Ne–Ne »le railla en retour Charlie. **Meurs pas idiot! Si tu clamses ,Face-de-Bouc me butera! Reste en vie! Et en plus si tu passes la baguette à gauche, ton A.D va m' en vouloir. Survis ! Ma survie dépend de toi. **

Neville se rendormit fatigué par sa course-poursuite douloureuse et dangereuse avec les Carrow.

.

Pendant la Nuit.

.

Charlie marchait dans une forêt. Ou était le problème me diriez-vous ? Le problème c'était qu'en lieu et place des zoulis arbres,il y'avait des zénormes dragons. Des Verts Gallois,des Boutefeux chinois ,des Suédois à Museau court et le dernier mais pas le moindre des Magyars à pointes.

**Tiens c'est marrant ce sont les espèces que j'ai convoyé pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers**.

L'éleveur continua à avancer. Après tout il était dans un rêve ,rien de bien fâcheux ne pourrait lui arriver,non?

Le Weasley avança jusqu'à une espèce de placard. Cela grattait,chatouillait ,tressautait à l'intérieur.

Bien sûr personne n'aurait eu l'idée d'ouvrir un placard où il y'avait un truc non-identifié et très potentiellement dangereux .Mais Charlie n'était pas n'importe qui ; en effet il était courageux voire même suicidaire même selon les critères de Gryffondor. Alors bien sûr cet imbécile de Charlie ouvrit le placard ,laissant sortir le monstre.

Monstre qui était baveux . Très baveux ,même. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche d´étonnement avant de sentir ... un truc salé.

**De l'eau de mer. Bordel de merde** .

Charlie se sentit vaguement balloté par les flots . **Aïe** . **Qui aurait cru que de l'eau puisse faire si mal.?**

Le Weasley prisonnier de la mer se retrouva tête en bas. A partir de là ce fut la catastrophe.

Il ne voyait pas de fond ,pas de limites, pas de ciel . Il ne voyait même plus les dragons qui l'avaient acceuilli à son arrivée. Non ,non,non il n'y avait que de l'eau devant dessous derrière à sa gauche à sa droite . De l'eau ,de l'eau . Charlie se sentait etouffé . Il était compressé par les flots et par la solitude. Sa vision se brouilla . Il se vit sombrer dans les profondeurs abyssales.

\- Weasley?

Une voix .

-Weasley?

De plus en plus insistante.

-Weasley?

Agacée.

-Weasley ?

Inquiète

\- Weasley?

Laisse-le sombrer ton Weasley.

Charlie sentit vaguement une main solide -avec quelques cicatrices-l'enserrer. Il donna des coups de pieds -quoi la main l'oppressait. **Laisse-moi sombrer.** Il n'y a pas de guerres pas de frère potentiellement loup-garou -même si Bill était entre de bonnes mains françaises -pas de frère en danger et passé à l'ennemi -bien que Percy avait ses raisons -,pas de frère mutilé -même si Georges avait eu de la chance de s'en être tiré qu' avec une oreille et pas la vie en moins comme Maugrey - ni d'autre frère culpabilisant à mort -même si Fred savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire à part se faire tuer et qu'il dissimulait son remord sous un masque d'humour-. Pas de frère en vadrouille Dieu seul sait où -Charlie croyait en Ron mais il avait peur pour lui -. Pas de sœur ayant vu partir son amour-bien que Ginny le niait farouchement - son frère , sa meilleure amie pour une destination inconnue et très dangereuse -Charlie ne pensait pas que Potter avait déserté. Après tout il ne connaitrait pas de paix tant que Voldemort serait en vie. Et puis d'après ce que Charlie avait vu il était ...Trop brave ,trop altruiste. Et puis si c'était pour déserter ,Ron aurait refusé de l'accompagner.- Son autre meilleure amie enlevée sans doute morte -bien que Ginny répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que Luna était un sacré numéro ,qu'elle serait bien capable de résister à tout même à Lestrange et à Azkaban réunis-. Ginny avait vu tout le monde autour d'elle tomber . Elle ,elle était encore debout mais pour combien de temps encore ?Pas de parents en danger . Arthur et Molly avaient déjà payé un lourd tribut de sang et de larmes et de blessures et de proches à la Première Guerre et maintenant ils devraient remettre ça?

Le venin de la guerre et de la peur le tuait à petit feu .

En repensant à tout cela ,Charlie avait presque envie de se laisser couler. Cela ne lui ressemblait lui habituellement tout feu tout flamme. Il ne voulait plus souffrir et voir souffrir davantage. Et l'eau qui l'effrayait au départ lui semblait si acceuillante. Un havre.

\- WEASLEY !

Et Charlie sortit de l'eau .Il inspira et expira un bon coup -il n'avait pas conscience d'être resté en apnée mais bon...

Retour à la réalité

.

Des yeux marrons. Des cheveux bruns. Des mains couvertes de minuscules cicatrices indétectables à l'oeil nu qui secouaient énergiquementle cauchemardeur .

« Weasley!

\- Gaaah?

\- Weasley! Tu nous as fait vraiment peur?

\- Gaaah. T'étais pas blessé ,toi?

\- Ça fait trois jours qu'on essaye de te réveiller!

-Quoi? Trois...trois jours!?

\- Ouais trois jours.

-Tu as eu de la chance renchérit quelqu'un. Un peu plus et on t'exfiltrait à Ste-Mangouste.

-Trois jours... Qu'ai-je manqué?

\- On a des nouvelles d'Harry,d'Hermione et de Ron. dit Hannah qui était en train de trifouiller un poste de radio.

\- Ouais apparemment ils auraient cambriolé Gringotts et se seraient évadés à dos de dragon raconta quelqu'un exalté par cette bonne nouvelle.

**Oh Ron...**

-Sinon fit quelqu'un. On a trouvé un remède pour Lavande?

-Lavande... murmura -t-il

Il se tourna vers la blonde . Elle respirait avec difficulté . **Dire que je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle... Pendant mon cauchemar ,je n'étais pas là pour les aider.**

Neville invita l'Indienne à expliquer sa solution .

\- Il faut du venin de Magyar à pointe et du millepertuis rose ensuite il faut en faire une infusion et la faire boire à Lavande.

-Rien que ça murmura Charlie. Le venin de cette bestiole-là ce est pas une partie de plaisir à récolter .

\- Du millepertuis rose. marmonna Neville. Impossible à trouver dans le commerce.

-Et vous alliez chercher tout ça ?proposa Hannah.

La suite bientôt.


	4. OS 3 : Cha-Cha et Ne-Ne (partie2)

Crédits; Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Le thème et le pairing m'ont été proposés par Westyversionfrench .

Duo Charlie et Neville

Thème Venimeux

Avertissement Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu le chapitre 3 sinon vous n'allez rien n'y comprendre .Et je le répète ;il y' a du Yaoi.

Code typographique

**Pensées de Charlie**

_Pensées de Neville_

Changement temporel/de lieu

_**Chapitre 3 ; Cha-Cha et Ne-Ne ou le "Magyar à pointes venimeux touché par le charme du Crapaud. A moins que ce ne soit plutôt le contraire?"**_

-_Et vous alliez chercher tout ça ?proposa Hannah_.

Du millepertuis rose ... Du venin de Magyar à pointes. Une infusion hasardeuse .

Tout ceci allait les rapprocher.

Mais retournons donc à la Salle-Sur-Demande voir la réaction de nos deux protagonistes à la proposition d'Hannah.

**Ah je** **vais enfin pouvoir servir à quelque** **chose. Et puis tant mieux pour cette gamine s'il y'a un remède. J'espère que nous réussirons. De plus être enfermé entre quatre murs c'est pesant à force. **

_Quoi? Mais si je pars ... Qui s'occupera de l'A.D? Qui assumera mon rôle_? _ Et si tout foire? Et si les Rafleurs ou pire les Mangemorts nous attrapaient ? Et si je me faisais torturer? Non... Tout sauf ça._

« Ouiwouh ! Les garçons! Hannah appelle la Lune? Vous m'entendez ? s'énerva la blonde agacée par le manque de réaction des garçons -plongés qu'ils étaient dans leurs pensées-.

\- Pourquoi tu penses que c'est eux qui devraient y'aller ,Hannah ? demanda l'une des recrues

\- Nous ne pouvons plus voler dans la réserve de Slughorn- elle est surveillée par des Mangemorts qui tiennent aussi les professeurs à l'oeil-. Or Neville est le meilleur en botanique .Et pour Charlie c'est parce que d'après ce que m'a dit Ginny ,Charlie travaille dans une réserve de dragons ... commença à expliquer Hannah

-C'est même lui qui a convoyé les dragons pour le dernier Tournoi ,non ?s'enquit quelqu'un.

Un énorme silence s'abattit sur la salle . Personne ne voulait se souvenir de ce Tournoi de triste mémoire.

\- Ouais c'était moi répondit le Weasley espérant dissiper le gros blanc qui s'était installé.

\- Mais alors si t'as convoyé les dragons ,t'as dû en avertir ce sale tricheur de Potter accusa une petite Serdaigle .

**Sale morveuse.**

\- Je n'ai rien dit de ma mission à personne . Et Harry n'est pas un tricheur . répondit Charlie offensé que l'on remette en cause son honneur .

\- Oh que si . claironna la même Serdaigle. Potter est un tricheur et un sale menteur. C'est un lâche . Regarde ,pendant que nous trimons ,il est sûrement en train de se la couler douce.

Charlie exanima la Serdaigle. Elle était très petite - une petitesse que peut-être elle voulait compenser par une hargne formidable et d'énormes talons - et présentait un visage poupin à ce moment moqueur. Ses yeux bridés fusillaient l'assemblée. Elle avait une voix très grave -caverneuse presque - en total desaccord avec son physique.

\- Je ne pense pas que cambrioler Gringotts c'est se la couler douce rétorqua Ernie.

\- Si . Il devient riche ,profitant du chaos engendré par cette guerre pendant que les Mangemorts mettent à feu et à sang le Royaume- Uni. Potter n'est qu'un arriviste je l´ai toujours dit.

\- Su , soupira Neville . Tu n´es pas obligée d'aimer Harry , mais ne médis pas sur lui.

\- Je ne médis pas . Je dis la vérité. Potter n'est qu'un autre mage noir. Il a lancé le Serpent sur Justin lors de notre deuxième année. Et je te parie que c'est lui qui a tué Dumbledore cet autre mage noir...

\- Tu délires complétement ma pauvre compatit faussemnt Seamus. Je devrais invoquer le Leprechaun pour te laver le cerveau de tous ses Nargoles . Enfin encore faudrait-il que tu aies un cerveau...

\- Je ne te permets pas de m´insulter Finnegan !

\- Parce qu'il faut une permission pour insulter votre sérénissime Altesse ,maintenant ?se moqua l'Irlandais tout en simulant une révérence .

\- De plus Finnegan je te rappelle que tu étais le premier à traiter Potter de menteur il y'a deux ans.

\- C'est vrai que je ne le croyais pas quand il annonçait le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui . Mais Li ,la famille de Harry s'est fait tuée par un mage noir. Harry nous a débarrassé de ce même mage ...

\- Justement comment un bébé pourrait se débarrasser d'un mage noir à part en ayant des pouvoirs maléfiques ?

\- Su ou Li ou quelque soit ton nom l'interrompit Charlie . Harry n'est pas un mage noir . Crois-tu qu'il trainerait avec Hermione qui est une Née- Moldue sinon? Crois -tu qu'il aurait annoncé le retour de Tu-Sais-Quoi? Il s'est battu contre Voldemort à de nombreuses reprises. S'il avait voulu déserter ,il l'aurait fait il y'a longtemps.

-Il a déserté . Avec ses toutous.

VLAM!

-Tu m'as giflé ,Weasley... murmura la Serdaigle qui portait sa main à sa joue joufflue endolorie par la baffe monumentale qui lui avait assénée Charlie. Elle sortit sa baguette magique . Le roux l'imita.

\- STOP! cria Neville . Su tu t'excuses . Charlie aussi.

\- Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser? Elle remet en cause mon honneur ,et ceux de Harry,Hermione et Ron,quand même quoi.

-Excuse-toi quand même .

\- Et d'ailleurs t'es qui pour me donner des ordres Londubat? Hein ?questionna Charlie

\- CHA-CHA !hurla Lavande prostrée dans un coin de la salle . La salle se calma immédiatement.

**Tiens je l´avais presque oubliée celle-là**.

_Pauvre Lavande..._

_\- _Neville , Charlie vous allez donc nous chercher les ingrédients pour guérir Lavande conclut Hannah .Êtes-vous d'accord?

\- Bien sûr! répondirent Charlie et Neville en chœur.

\- S'ils partaient maintenant ?suggéra Seamus. Plus tôt ils partiront, plus tôt ils reviendront ,plus tôt Lavande guérira.»

Une heure plus tard...

Charlie était prêt . Sa valise était bouclée. Il attendait Neville .

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout celui-là... On a pas toute la journée devant nous,merde!**

Il chercha** l**e jeune du regard et ne le trouva pas . Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Hannah était également absente.

**Tiens ,tiens...**

Quelques minutes après les deux tourtereaux surgirent . Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de Neville. Charlie fit celui qui ne voyait rien.

L'A.D interrompit un court moment ses activités pour leur adresser des vœux de réussite (même ceux-ci ressemblaient terriblement à des adieux aux yeux de Neville).

Neville prit une grande inspiration. Le passage vers le bar d'Abelforth s'ouvrit. Charlie grimaça.

**Qu'est-ce que je peux détester les souterrains...**

Dissimulant tant bien que mal sa répulsion ,le claustrophobe s'engagea à la suite de Neville.

Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps .

**Ce n'était pas aussi long à l'aller ,non?**

Charlie sentait ses jambes qui tremblaient comme si elles voulaient faire des castagnettes. Il avait du mal à respirer -il avait l'impression qu'un Magyar à pointes lui faisait un gros câlin tellement il avait mal à la poitrine pour tout vous dire-.

Au bout d'un moment Neville se rendit compte de quelque chose.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

_Il va quand même pas me faire un malaise là au milieu,non? _

_\- _Tout va bien .»mentit Charlie.

Neville n'eut pas l´air convaincu mais ne dit rien.

« Dis Neville,tu...

\- Depuis quand tu me tutoies? l'interrompit-il.

\- Depuis trois secondes et je pourrais te retourner la question. J'aime pas vousvoyer les gens. Trop formel. Cela dit comme je suis magnanime , je te laisse le choix ; le tutoiement ou te faire appeler Ne-Ne . Que choisis-tu?

\- Le tutoiement.

\- Donc je disais est-ce-que tu sais ou trouver ton millepertuis rose? Nous ne pourrons pas l'acheter traditionellement.

\- Oui il y'en a un greffon dans ma serre.

-Dans ta serre? Tu as une serre?

\- Oui dans le manoir Londubat de Blackpool.

\- Ah. Et on peut rentrer dans ton manoir? Les Mangemorts vont pas nous tendre un piège ?

\- Il existe plusieurs passages secrets. On rentrera en douce . Et puis le manoir ne s'ouvre que pour un Londubat. Et je doute fortement qu'il y ait un traitre parmi les Londubats expliqua Neville

\- Permets-moi de douter de la fiabilité de ton manoir...

\- Oh tu penses à ça... Ça ne s'est pas passé dans ce manoir.

\- Ah ,OK... Mais tu dis que le passage ne s'ouvre que devant un Londubat. Excuse-moi mais vu la consanguinité de vous les sangs-purs...

\- Vous les sangs-purs? Tu en es un aussi.

\- Nous sommes des Traîtres à leur Sang d'après les critères de Tu-Sais-Quoi ,tu sais .

\- Tu-Sais-Quoi n'est même pas un Sang-Pur.

\- Peu importe.

\- Nous avons testé les protections du manoir. Ma grand-mère a demandé à ton père -notre plus proche parent vivant - d'entrer de force . Ça a foiré.

-Mon père est ...

\- Le cousin de ma mère née Croupton et le petit- neveu par alliance du frère de ma grand'mère .On pouvait difficilement faire mieux.

\- Donc si je te suis bien Bartemius Junior c'est qui ...

-Il est le neveu de ma mère et donc mon cousin. Oui c'est atroce .

Charlie grimaça . Chez les Weasley on était solidaire. La devise familiale était :_Le_ _même_ _sang , les mêmes ennemis_ .

Torturer sa propre tante (même si Charlie n'avait qu'une tante par alliance et sinon que des oncles pour la plupart morts ) lui semblait inconcevable .

ICharlie avait trébuché sur un rocher -peut-être le même sur lequel Neville avait trébuché à l' aller . Le cousin eloigné de Charlie réussit à le rattraper avant sa chute.

**Mais c'est qu'il est musclé , le Londubat. Pourtant il cache bien son jeu.**

_Il n'a pas beaucoup de réflexes pour un gardien de dragons ..._

Le rouquin s'extirpa tant bien que mal des bras du leader de l'A.D-qui bizarrement ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher- et se releva en ignorant la main tendue.

Neville se sentit vexé sans savoir pourquoi.

_Je lui propose_ _mon aide et il la rejette? Mais pourquoi ça me vexe autant d' abord?_

**Je suis un Weasley! Déjà que je me suis tapé la honte en m'étalant à cause d'un idiot de caillou ,je ne vais pas non plus**** accepter son aide. De quoi aurais**_-_**je l'air sinon?**

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Charlie était très concentré . **Mes jambes ne doivent pas trembler. Mes jambes ne doivent pas trembler. **

Enfin ils arrivèrent à la sortie**. **A côté de la porte en bois il y'avait une minuscule feinte.

Neville s'approcha et sortit de son sac un ... rat et un bout de fromage? Il balança un morceau de fromage par la minuscule feinte .Le rat alléché par la perspective d'un succulent repas ,s'élanca.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais Neville? (Charlie avait encore du mal à l'appeler par son prénom mais il détestait appeler les gens par leur nom de famille ou les vousvoyer. Trop formel selon lui)

\- C'est un moyen de communication entre Alberforth et moi pour savoir si la voie est libre. Personne ne remarquera un rat de plus ou de moins dans cette taverne

\- Tu as vérifié s'il avait tous ses doigts? questionna Charlie

Le visage encore un peu enfantin de Neville se tordit de dégoût à la mention de Pettigrow.

\- Oui bien sûr . D'ailleurs Weasley pour le venin de Magyar...

\- On va devoir aller à ma Reserve en Transylvanie, je le crains. Le marché noir ne pourra pas nous en fournir et il est hors de question d'aller dans une boutique traditionnelle . On se ferait repérer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à un Troll pour se curer le nez

\- Pour Blackpool nous avons la possibilité d'utiliser les moyens Moldus. Par contre pour la Roumanie...

\- Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser de Portoloins . La poudre de Cheminette et le transplanage sont contrôlés. Je crois qu'il nous faudra utiliser soit les moyens Moldus ,soit un balai.

-Couic!»

Le rat était de retour sauf qu'il arborait un magnifique pelage vert pelouse.

«La voie est libre!

Ils poussèrent le tableau.

\- Encore vous ? Vous y êtes des candidats au casse-pipe,ou quoi? grogna Alberforth

\- Bonjour Monsieur Alberforth répliqua Neville sans de formaliser du ton d'Alberforth.

-Pourquoi sortez-vous y tous les deux?

\- L'état de Lavande Brown s'est empiré . Il nous faudrait du millepertuis rose et du venin de Magyar. Neville a du millepertuis rose dans son manoir de Blackpool. Nous avons des Magyars à la réserve de Transylavanie.

\- Je désapprouve totalement ce plan suicidaire grommelait le tenancier. Mais Pour Blackpool vous utiliserez les transports moldus .

-Par contre pour la Roumanie les transports Moldus seraient trop lents . En plus on ne peut pas accéder à la Reserve comme ça . Cela risque d'être trop long.

\- Pour la Roumanie je pense pouvoir m'arranger .réfléchit Alberforth Je vous enverrai un message . Débrouillez-vois juste pour être à proximité d'un tableau d´Albus. Cela ne devrait pas être très compliqué... termina-t-il d'un ton moqueur

Charlie exanima plus attentivement encore le barman. Un barbe longue taillé en forme de bouc. Des cheveux gris clairs sous un énorme chapeau. Une robe de couleur indéfinissable au contraire du directeur de Poudlard qui portait des couleurs vives presque tapageuses. Mais le tenancier du bar avait exactement les mêmes yeux d'un bleu presque trop clair que Dumbledore.

\- Vous êtes vraiment le frère d'Albus Dumbeldore? questionna Charlie

\- Je t'y renvoie à _Vies et Mensonges d'Albus_ _Dumbledore_ répondit le Dumbledore du tac-au-tac

\- Ce tissu d'âneries? s'etonna Neville

-Ce tissu de vérités plutôt.

-Compent se fait-ce qu'on ne vous ait jamais vu à l'Ordre du Phénix ?questionna Charlie

\- Vous avez une tendance à vous aplatir devant Albus qui m'exaspère.

\- Et..? commença le gardien d Dragons

\- Weasley je te rappelle que j'ai sauvé tes fesses des Mangemorts y'a à peine une semaine l'interrompit le vieillard. Et que je vais te dégoter un Portoloin. Donc imite Londubat qui est bien plus avisé que toi. Ferme-là.

\- Bien nous allons prendre congé S'excusa Neville. À bientôt»

Deux sortilèges de Désillusion plus tard les deux compères sortirent de la taverne.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux Trois Balais. Le balai de Madame Rosmerta était attaché à un des lampadaires . Ils se consultèrent du regard et décidèrent de l'"emprunter pour une longue durée".

Quelques minutes après un balai fusait comme une étoile filante. Bien évidemment c'était Charlie qui fort de son ancien poste de capitaine-attrapeur conduisait.

_Je vais tomber ! Non je ne veux pas . Non!_

**On dirait qu'il a le vertige . Mais il faudrait qu'il fasse attention ,il va finir par m'étrangler s'il s'agrippe à moi comme ça. Je vois bien la plaque tombale**

**Charles Édouard Weasley**

**12-12-1972 13-04-1998**

**Il était Dragonologiste , Anti-Mangemort et joueur de Quidditch mais sa mort est digne d'un Darwin Award ; il s'est fait étrangler par un gamin de huit ans ,deux tête et trente kilos de moins que lui .**

**RIP**

Charlie décidé à éviter une épitaphe aussi ridicule demanda:

« Dis Neville peux-tu...commença-t-il avant de remarquer que le bout de "son" balai gelait alors qu'il ne volait pas à haute altitude.

Les yeux des Gryffondors s'agrandirent alors qu'ils virent deux silhouettes encapuchonnées s'avancer vers eux. Ils parvinrent à la même conclusion en même temps

« DES DETRAQUEURS! hurlèrent-ils synchronisés.

\- Weasley essaye de nous éloigner d'eux . Moi je vais essayer de les éloigner ordonna Neville.

Charlie accéléra à fond . Mais même à 180 km/h il était toujours aussi gelé par ces Detraqueurs. Ses doigts commençaient à prendre une couleur inquétante.

« Spero Patronum !hurla Neville . Sa baguette cracha des filins argentés

**Il était en Roumanie . Il venait de soigner la plaie de léchage d´un Vert-Gallois maniaco-dépressif-agressif.**

**«Charlie? le héla un de ses collègues . Un de tes frères est dans la cheminée.»**

**Le Britannique transplanage jusqu'à la cheminée de refuge seul moyen de communication avec les hiboux . Il y'a longtemps ils avaient essayé les talkies-walkies Moldus mais étrangement les dragons semblaient adorer les manger.**

**La tête de Percy était dans la cheminée. Il était paniqué et ses joues semblaient humides. Cela inquiéta Charlie . Si Perce son petit frère ,le moins expressif de la bande Weasley était paniqué... Ron devait s'être fourré dans une aventure dangereuse pour lui.**

**Ils discutèrent pendant cinq minutes .**

**Ginny enlevée par le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets. Charlie était bien évidemment au courant de l'histoire . Il savait même qu´une amie de Ron en avait été victime. Mais il pensait stupidement que le monstre était moins dangereux puisque toutes les victimes de cette année avaient survécu . Et en plus les Weasley étaient des Sang-Purs.**

**Charlie pleura d'impuissance et prit le premier Portoloin vers l'Angleterre.**

**Sa sœur était en train de se faire dévorer par un monstre et il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.**

Charlie entendit vaguement Neville essayer de lancer son sortilège.

_Des bruits de pas affolés. Une voix murmurant des sortilèges pour protéger. Une autre parlait ,faisait diversion ._

_D'autres voix gloussaient comme si elles étaient à un one-man-show._

_L'une d'elle posa une question_

_Après Le silence.._

_Puis les cris de douleur déchirants."_

« SPERO PATRONUM!» hurla Neville _Ne pas penser à eux,ne pas..._

_Un visage ridé avec un chapeau ridicule ._

_« Neville espèce d'inc_

_Ne pas penser à ça..._

_«Neville je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais sache que je suis fière de toi mon petit-fils.»_

_Il fait froid._

_Neville lâcha son verre de jus de citrouille. Les photographie lui faisaient des clins d'oeil._

_Les Lestrange s'étaient échappés._

_Il allait mourir ou finir comme ses parents._

_Pense à quelque chose d'heureux._

_Hannah lui tenait le bras et lui murmurant_

_«Neville ,airs confiance en toi. _Reste en vie ,OK ?_Je serai toujours là pour toi. On peut le faire!»_

**Il venait de recevoir un hibou. Papa... Hôpital. Pronostic vital engagé...**

**Son frère Bill le visage lacéré par un monstre (malgre tout le respect qu'il devait à Remus)**

**La lettre incendiaire de Percy signant sa séparation avec le reste de la sfamille qui brûlait ...**

**La marque des Ténèbres au dessus de l'immeuble où habitaient ses mère s'effondrant. Les traînées de sang **

**Les moqueries du garçon en qui il avait confiance «Espèce de sale tapette!»**

SP-SPERO PATRONUM!

Un ours sortit de la baguette de Neville et commença à attaquer les Detraqueurs .Charlie reprit connaissance . Il n'était ni dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard ni à Sainte-Mangouste ,ni devant la cheminée de Square Grimmaud, ni chez ses oncles ni à Poudlard.

Il était Charlie Weasley et il devait se ressaisir pour qu'ils se tirent d'ici . Sinon ils allaient mourir .

Il appuya le balai. Direction Sud-Est. La Comète 260 accéléra loin de ces démons.

Quelques heures plus tard ils atterrissaient sur une plage déserte ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu l'heure très matinale.

Ils étaient à Blackpool. Ville maritime et festive du Lancashire pour la communauté Moldue . Fief des Londubat pour la communauté sorcière.

Neville tremblait . A la fois à cause du froid et du choc moral des retrouvailles avec le Detraqueur.

Charlie même s'il ne l'avouera jamais était un peu jaloux de Neville. Lancer un Patronus comme ça alors que lui était stupidement figé! C'était lui qui était censé être le protecteur et au final il se retrouvait être le protégé! Cela lui déplaisait énormément. De plus ces saletés de Detraqueurs lui avaient aimablement rappelé de mauvais souvenirs

Le brun regardait autour de lui et esquissa un sourire. Il était de retour à la maison. Le meneur de l'A.D regarda son compagnon de galère. Il avait le regard dans le vide et semblait intensément réflèchir à quelque chose.

_Il ne s'est sûrement pas remis du choc de la rencontre ._

Neville tapota l'épaule de Charlie

« Hey Charlie est-ce que ça va?

\- Tu m'as appelé Charlie

-Ah oui en effet . Mais est-ce que tu te sens bien.

\- Ces créatures sont inhumaines . Je ne sais pas qui est leur createur mais il était retors . Je veux dire face à un dragon tu peux toujours utiliser la ruse où la force. Mais face à ses monstres tu ne peux rien faire . A part ton sortilège de Patronus. Je n'ai rien pu faire . C'est horrible et honteux » déclama Charlie.

Neville se sentit touché par son impuissance. Il avait déjà ressenti cette honte de n'être rien du tout face aux événéments , d'être insignifiant face à votre propre destinée.

Quand il était incapable de faire de la magie à un âge où les petits sorciers usent et abusent de leurs pouvoirs .

Quand il ne pouvait s'opposer à l'équipée dangereuse d'Harry.

Quand un monstre s'attaquait à des proches -Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête , Ginny et Colin et bien sûr Hermione .

Quand un prisonnier déséquilibré rôdait dans le parc avec tous les mots de passe par sa faute -Neville avait eu très peur que Sirius Black ne voulut finir le boulot de sa tarée de cousine Et quoi qu'en disent Harry et les autres il savait bien que Sirius Black (bien qu'il l'eût très peu connu ) n'était et n'avait sûrement jamais été tout à fait équilibré. Le pire ayant été la présence d'un traître à un lit de distance .

Quand le bourreau des parents était son professeur et lui parlait presque amicalement.

Quand ces fous étaient à un mètre sde lui ,torturaient ses amis et qu'il ne pouvait les venger . Quand Poudlard abritait un monstre "humain" en son sein .

Quand l'homme qu'il admirait s'était fait tuer par son espion

Quand ses amis disparaissaient les uns après les autres et qu'il ne pouvait que prier

Parfois il avait l'impression qu 'une Parque s'amusait à lui envoyer toute la dévéine possible. Que son sort est placé sous le signe du malheur et déjà jeté (et Neville ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison)

Mais Neville avait toujours persevéré. Il était un roseau humain :il se pliait mais ne se rompait pas .

il fallait que Charlie fasse de même sinon ce serait la fin pour Lavande.

«Weas... Charlie se reprit-il. Il ne pouvait décemment appeler par son prénom quelqu'un qui bravait tous ces dangers avec lui.

Charlie donc. J'ai réussi à les éloigner parce que tu dirigeais le balai. Sans toi je n'aurai pu et lancer le Patronus et diriger la balai. Je me serais écrasé au sol .Sans moi les Détraqueurs t'auraient rattrapé.

Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Nous avons chacun nos talents mais ensemble nous pouvons faire des choses. Comme faire fuir des Détraqueurs en volant.

Alors maintenant on continue ,OK?»

Il dirigea le roux toujours un peu atone mais quand même un peu rasserné par le discours du brun vers la tour de Blackpool.

Neville et Charlie entrèrent dans la tour en se souciant peu du guichet qui était de toute façon fermé à cette heure de potron-minet.

Le Londubat avança en direction de la salle de bal. Le soleil se levait et illuminait la salle d'une teinte dorée.

Le meneur de l'A.D avança ,laissant Charlie admirer le faste de la salle. La scène immaculée ,la piste de danse encore plus grande que celle du mariage de Bill et Fleur,les nombreuses rangées de fauteuils de velours rouges...

Laissant Charlie admirer le spectacle , Neville tapotait des fauteuils et marmonnait inintelligiblement.

Quand il arrêta son manège , un bruit sourd retentit . Dans la première colonne (celle qui était la plus proche de la scène) une porte ,suivie d'une volée de marches, s'était ouverte.

Le Gryffondors montèrent les marches étriquées. Ils étaient dans un passage souterrain très humide et couvert de mousse.

**Encore un souterrain . J'en a**i **marre. **

**Il était avec Bill chez la tante et maman et papa discutaient de "trucs de grands" avec la vieille sorcière. Les garçons lassés de ce bla-bla décidèrent d'explorer la maison de la doyenne acariâtre et ils s'éclipsèrent furtivement.****Ils marchaient sur la pointe des pieds et visitaient les nombreuses pièces. Bien évidemment au bout d'un moment ils se perdirent.**

**A un moment ils virent ,accrochés au mur le portrait d'un couple en train de se marier souriant Et gloussant.**

**«Bonjour Madame ,Monsieur commença Bill. Nous sommes perdus et nous voudrions rejoindre le grand salon de réception...**

**\- Parles-tu du rouge ou du bleu mon garçon?**

**-Du bleu !répondit Charlie**

**\- Suivez ce passage répondit l'homme pendant que le portrait s'ouvrait. Au fait vous êtes bien les enfants de Molly!**

**-Oui et vous êtes?**

**\- Votre arrière-arrière grand père garnement ! En tout cas filez!»**

**Les garçons suivirent le passage.**

**C'etait sombre . C'était humide. C'était poussiéreux et eempli de toiles d'araignées .Pourtant des petites meurtrières laissaient passer des rayons de lumière. Juste assez pour que Charlie ait l'impression de voir des ombres danser sur le mur .**

**Charlie commença à trembler. Et s'ils se perdaient ? On ne les retrouberaiy jamais ! Et Bill qui scrutait les vieilles statues que l'on pouvait discerner sous la poussière! Ne voyait-il pas que cet endroit était dangereux?**

**Les murs se rapprochaient , se contractaient comme un coeur en pleine action.**

**Contaction,Décontraction . Charlie avait l'impression d'étouffer et ses jambes tremblaient tant elles avaient envie de partir loin d'ici...**

« Hé tout va bien?

\- O-o-oui .claquaient les dents de Charlie

\- Tu mens. Tu trembles comme une feuille.

\- N-no-non.

\- Calme-toi. Inspire .Expire... Ouvre la bouche, ferme la bouche...»

Les conseils de Neville bien qu'apparaissant idiots ,se révélèrent être efficace. Au bout d'un certain laps de temps la crise de panique de Charlie se dissipa. Seules ses mains tremblaient encore un peu.

Neville ne lui fit aucun commentaire sur sa claustrophobie et Charlie lui en fut reconnaissant.

Une éternité plus tard ils arrivaient devant une porte en bois sans poignée, mais avec des millers de serrures ,des plus grosses aux plus petites.

Neville s'arrêta un moment et scruta la porte. Charlie eut peur . Et s'il ne savait pas comment sortir de ce souterrain? Et s'ils restaient bloqués ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive? Rien qu'à cette pensée ,ses jambes tremblait.

L'héritier Londubat s'avança et mit son ... pouce droit ? dans une serrure située dans le recoin gauche de la porte et murmura quelque chose.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Le claustrophobe se sentit soulagé :il n'allait pas mourir ici!

Après s'être lancés le sortilège de Désillusion ils déboulèrent dehors.

Enfin dehors ... Ils étaient dans une armoire puant la naphtaline et le produit de la Mère Grattesec. Ils poussèrent la porte et atterrirent ...

A Narnia.

Euh non rembobinons là...

Bref ils atterrirent dans la volière privée. Cela faisait un moment que le ménage ne semblait pas avoir été fait . Des plumes et des fientes jonchaient le sol. Mais d'oiseau ,point. Ils avaient tous été libérés par la doyenne.

Charlie murmura un Homunium Revelio. Il retourna :le résultat était négatif. Ils se regardèrent :soit il n'y'avait personne et dans ce cas tout se passerait bien , soit il y'avait quelqu'un sachant dissimuler sa présence et assez fort pour rompre les protections du manoir...

Charlie aurait presque préféré que le sort soit positif. Ils auraient su à quoi s'attendre au moins.

Neville disait que le manoir était bien protégé mais Charlie avait lu d'anciens rapports de l'Ordre. Tu-Sais-Qui portait un grand intérêt sur la famille Londubat au point d'affronter personnellement les parents de Neville trois fois . Pourquoi? Les Londubat étaient de grands sorciers de Sang-Pur de surcroît mais ils n'avaient rien de particulier qui méritât cette attention.

De plus après leurs affrontements avec le Lord Noir les Londubat qui juste là avaient été victimes de nombreuses attaques n'avaient rien eu.

Mais ce sale traître de Rogue avait informé l'Ordre que le Lord Noir n'avait pas du tout oublié les Londubat et les Potter. Qu'il fallait les mettre à l'abri sinon...

Après la mort de Voldemort c'avait été le calme plat. Avant cette fameuse attaque...

Il était apparu lors des interrogatoires de Mangemorts que le dernier ordre de Voldemort avant son annihilation avait été ceci :

« Tuez les Londubat. Faites ce que vous voulez avec eux mais surtout tuez bien le rejeton.»

Pourquoi un tel intérêt sur Neville? Charlie avait la trouble impression qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle et qui manque de pot , était la plus importante.

Cela l'énervait et l'inquiétait.

Pendant ses cogitations ils atterrirent dans une salle à manger. Des assiettes étaient encore posées ça et la sur la table. La personne habitant ici était partie dans la précipitation.

_Grand-mère... Dire que ma chambre est au dessus..._

«Après la visite d'"Aurors" du Ministère ,ma grand-mère a préféré décamper illico presto .expliqua Neville.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

-Aux dernières nouvelles elle aidait l'Ordre »répondit Neville.

Un silence gênant prit place . Charlie et Neville savaient tout deux que rejoindre l'Ordre n'était pas du tout gage de sûreté .

Ils atterrirent dans un parc . Charlie se sentit revivre . Enfin il était en son milieu naturel : le grand air!

Le parc était très beau en cette période de printemps . C'était un jardin dans le plus pur style anglais :un de ceux qui donnait une fausse impression d'anarchie. Partout des buissons de buis à l'état sauvage , des parterres de fleurs multicolores ,des arbres pluricentenaires. Il donnait une impression de paix d'éternité loin de la avancèrent jusqu'aux serres qui se situaient à l'autre bout du jardin.

La serre était encore plus magnifique que le jardin. C'était une explosion de saveurs d'odeurs et de couleurs. Charlie avait l'impression que toutes les plantes de la création s'était donné rendez-vous ici. D'énormes papillons multicolores folâtraient avec des abeilles plus grosse que le pouce de Charlie.

Neville s'avança vers une ... ruche? et prit un gros bâton et se mit un masque . Il fourragea l'intérieur de la ruche. 2 minutes après il offrit un peu de miel à Charlie. Celui-ci accepta avec reconnaissance :son dernier repas remontait à fort longtemps.

Une fois requinqués ils partirent à la recherche du millepertuis.

Le gardien de dragons était ébahi devant cette profusion et cette diversité de plantes. Rosiers,fleurs,algues ,mousse ,champignons ,bonsaïs ...

«Est-ce que c'est toi qui t'occupe de tout ceci ?

\- Quand je suis à Poudlard ce sont Bichura mon elfe de maison et Seb notre majodorme qui s'en occupent pour moi mais ils me tiennent au courant de leurs agissements . Sinon quand je suis à la maison ,eh bien je peux y passer pas mal de temps...

\- Je vois c'est une passion. Tu passes des heures sur une plante ,moi aussi je peux passer des heures à essayer de soigner un dragon sans qu'il m'arrache la tête d'un coup de patte.

\- Nous avons des loisirs hors du commun n'est-ce-pas?«

Charlie eut le malheur de poser quelques questions sur une plante à Neville. Il lui en parla pendant un bon bout de temps de cette fameuse plante en long et large et en travers.

Le rouquin n'écoutait pas tellement Neville à vrai dire . Il était très concentré sur ses yeux marrons qui brillaient d'une lueur de passionné .

Des yeux marrons avec quelques tâches noires ,d'ailleurs .

**Je ne l'avais pas remarqué.**

Lentement le regard de Charlie descendit . Des pommettes assez hautes ,des joues pleines , un nez légèrement aquilin juste comme il fallait.

Des lèvres abîmées ,très abîmées même .

**En même c'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire que de se soigner les lèvres.**

Mais cela stressait vraiment Charlie ! Il avait envie d'arracher les petites gerçures ,là juste là.

**Mais oui bien sûr tu es devenu maniaque . Tu n'aurais pas envie de les arracher avec les dents par hasard ,dis-moi?**

Mais il n'y pouvait rien si cela le stressait!

**Arrêtes les fausses excuses ,là c'est bon**

Est-ce qu'on pouvait se faire exorciser son propre inconscient ? Il faudrait qu'il se penche sur la question prochainement.**  
**

**Cela s'appelle un baiser du Détraqueur. Un poil trop radical comme solution ,non?**

Et en plus son inconscient était sarcastique . Bingo . Mais pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrivait qu'à lui?

**Bon Charlie ,assume mon gars t'es plus ou moins attiré par un autre gars . Rien de gravissime ça t'est déjà arrivé non?**

Mais euh ... On est en guerre ,là

**Et alors**? **Des gens meurent mais on continue à vivre. Et heureusement d'ailleurs tu es né pendant la dernière guerre ,je te rappelle**

Mais ce sentiment est inutile ! Il a l'âge de Ginny et il a une petite amie ,je te rappelle!

**Et alors?**

Eh bah...

Neville s'arrêta net sans avertir Charlie qui faillit lui rentrer dedans . Il s'agenouilla dzvant une plante à fleurs roses et la rempota dans un pot qu'il surmonta d'une cloche. .«C'est bon ,nous avons le millepertuis » déclara-t-il tout en rangeant le pot dans une besace.

Ils sortirent discrètement de la propriété plusieurs fois centenaire par une autre porte dérobée. Une fois dehors ,ils se retrouvèrent face à la mer hurlante et remuante.

Le paysage était magnifique . Des dunes de sable avec quelques galets blancs ,idéals pour faire des ricochets, quelques algues et l´Aube qui commençait à pointer dissipant ainsi la Brume.

Charlie qui se sentait fébrile à côté de Neville se sentit apaisé par ce spectacle ravissant. Pourtant il n'était pas très mer ,il était plutôt "montagne "-c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire-. Mais quelque part voir ce spectacle immuable et inébranlable ,se répétant chaque matin malgré les guerres et les mages noirs...

«Crucio!»

... le rassurait.

Les deux Gryffondor se consultèrent du regard...

Et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Et ne purent se lâcher.

C'était la première fois que Neville regardait vraiment Charlie dans les yeux. D'ailleurs mis à part quelques personnes il ne regardait personne dans les yeux. La faute à sa timidité sans doute.

Charlie comme la plupart des membres de sa famille avait les yeux bleus .Neville était incapable d'en savoir la nuance exacte .Céruléen ou azur? Des bouts de bleu qu'on avait arraché au ciel ou à la mer? Clair ou foncé? Neville était incapable de savoir ce genre de choses sur les yeux de Charlie. Mais il était sûr d'une chose ...

_Ils sont magnifiques._

_Il avait l'impression d'être l'oiseau qui volait dans le majestueux ciel. A moins qu'il ne soit le poisson qui nageait dans la mystérieuse mer?_

C'était également la première fois que Charlie regardait vraiment les yeux de Neville. Il s'aperçut avec surprise que ses yeux qu'il pensait d'un marron passe-partout étaient effectivement brun clair de la couleur des Chocogrenouilles fondues à l'âtre d'un foyer. Mais ils étaient cerclé d´un gris clair. Gris clair comme le brouillard du matin qui se dissipait lorsque le soleil se levait.

**Ses yeux sont très beaux. Vraiment .**

Pendant cette seconde d'éternité , ils s'epièrent mutuellement, intrigués mais également fascinés -mais ils ne l'avoueraient jamais- par les yeux de l'autres. Ce n'était pas une guerre mais une cohabitation.

Puis ce fut le retour à la réalité. Des Mangemorts étaient là , il fallait agir à tout prix. Ils détournèrent le regard ,un peu gênés mais sutout déçus de n'avoir pas pu prolonger ce moment qu'ils savaient tout deux unique en son genre._  
_

Ils se mirent d'accord pour un plan et brandirent leurs baguettes.

**J'espère qu'on les prendra par surprise **

_J'espère qu'on s'en sortira._

Neville et Charlie avancèrent . Les Mangemorts étaient juste derrière un rocher et semblaient viser quelqu'un à terre . Ils étaient peu nombreux :ils étaient quatre. Deux pour un. Ils ne paraissaient pas porter leurs masques mais étant donné qu'ils tournaient le dos aux combattants ,ceux-ci ne pouvaient les identifier .

L'un des Mangemorts se retourna brusquement . Il avait des cheveux blonds et la carrure d'un boeuf ,des mains de géants jonchées de cicatrices . Tout en lui respirait la force mise au service de ce qu'il y'a de plus bestial . Il maintenait sa baguette sur la victime ,lui coupant ainsi tout espoir d'évasion

L'autre Mangemort à sa gauche aurait pu être son jumeau à ceci près qu'il était brun.

L'autre Mangemort était une Mangemorte. Elle était plus ridée qu'un pruneau et des fleurs de cimetières fleurissaient sur toute sa peau. Pourtant ses mouvements fluides démontraient une grande vivacité physique. Et puis la manière dont elle incantait les Crucios faisait froid dans le dos à Charlie tant elle montrait une grande expérience de ce sortilège. Il n'y avait pas de retraite chez les Mangemorts,ou quoi?

L'expérience ,vassale d'une idiotie sans bornes.

Le dernier,mais pas des moindres semblait être le chef. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart et il était perché sur un rocher. Tout en lui évoquait un oiseau de proie prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Ses mains avec de longs doigts étaient des serres prêtes à lacérer ou à brandir une baguette. Son nez aquilin ,un bec . Ses bras décharnés, des ailes .

L'avidité servant le chaos.

Neville le reconnut instantanément . Il faisait partu de cette litanie d'évadés d'Azkaban...

Augustus Rockwood. Condamné pour avoir informé Celui-dont-on-ne -doit-pas -prononcer -le Nom sur les secrets du Ministère. Enfermé avec les Lestrange. Évadé en 1995.

La baguette de Neville frémissait dans son poignet.

Au centre il y'avait une jeune femme blonde. La Tenancière du pub-restaurant où Neville avait l'habitude d'aller avec sa grand-mère. Son tablier habituellement recouvert de ketchup était ici recouvert de sang.

La baguette de Neville trembla encore plus (de peur?de fureur?) surtout quand Rockwood marmonna "Endoloris!"

La jeune femme fut prise de violents spasmes et tremblements. Les Mangemorts aussi avaient des tremblements tant ils riaient à s'en tenir les côtes.

Ce fut plus que Neville ne put en supporter.

Avada Kedavra. Même pas un Stupéfix qui aurait mal tourné,non . C'était bel et bien le céladon du Sort Impardonnable létal.

Roockwood chuta à terre au ralenti comme surpris par ce qui lui arrivait .

**...Non ce n'est pas possible...**

_...Non... Il n'est pas mort. Il va se relever. Non je ne suis pas devenu un meurtrier ! Ce monstre que je viens de devenir... Ce n'est pas moi! Ce n'est pas moi! Hannah dit que je suis un héros , Grand'mère dit que je suis un gentil petit garçon!_

_Ce n''est pas moi. Je ne veux pas ... être un meurtrier._

_CE N'EST PAS MOI!_

Les Mangemorts les regardaient bouche bée. Mais ils réagirent promptement : ils transplanèrent comme s'ils avaient le Diable aux basques.

Ils laissèrent le membre de l'Ordre encore hébété par ce qu'il arrivait et le membre de l'A.D prenant brutalement conscience de son acte.

Charlie ,titubant comme un automate dont on aurait coupé les fils ,avança et appliqua des soins de premiers secours. Tout aussi mécaniquement Charlie et Neville rapportèrent la jeune femme au village là où ils étaient sûr que quelqu'un la retrouverait.

Ce fut tout aussi mécaniquement qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la succursale du Ministère de la Magie de Blackpool. Y pénétrer fut beaucoup plus facile que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient puisque cette succursale était déserte :le délégué du Ministère avait préféré partir de là dès que la nouvelle de l'attaque du Ministère par les Mangemorts avait été rendue publique.

Depuis le "coup d'éclat" de Neville , ce dernier et Charlie ne se parlaient plus . Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient pas évoquer ce qui s'était passé avant et pendant le combat.

Ils entrèrent dans le couloir poussiéreux de la maisonette/succursale fantôme. Parmi divers tableaux ronflants -ils ne pouvaient pas les voir puisque le sortilège de Désillusion fonctionnait toujours- l'un d'entre eux était à l'écart . Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche ,à moins que ce ne soit des cheveux? Le tout était si enmêlé . Neville se rappela que certains peuples avaient pour coutume de se laisser pousser les cheveux en cas de deuil . Serait-ce le cas du professeur Dumbledore ?

Charlie s'avança .

«Pssst Monsieur le Directeur Dumbeldore ! Réveillez-vous !

\- Pas Directeur mais ex-Directeur j'en ai bien peur,monsieur Weasley.

\- Le tenancier de la Tête ...

-Alberforth l'interrompit Neville

-Mon petit frère fit Dumbeldore en parfaite synchronisation avec Neville.

\- Donc votre petit frère Alberforth fit Charlie qui était mine de rien bien agacé par ses interruptions ,nous avait prévenu qu'il essayerait de nous trouver un Portoloin pour la Transylvanie. A-t-il réussi?

-Oui bien sûr fit Dumbedore . Me voici . Je suis le Portoloin. Quand vous me toucherez tous les deux vous serez immédiatement transportés au laboratoire d'observation des Dragons . Quand vous aurez terminé votre mission ,vous n'aurez qu'à me toucher en incantant "Volveret Portoloins Ô domine Alberforth Caput de Sanglierum Prea-a-Lardei!" et vous serez de retour chez mon frère.

-Volveret Portoloins Caput de Sanglierum Prea-a-Lardei!" répéta Neville. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas plus simple?

-Je ne vois pas où est la difficulté monsieur Londubat . "Volveret Portoloins ô Domine Alberforth Caput de Sanglierum Prea-a-Lardei!" C'est très simple. Au début la formule originelle était "Volveret Portoloins ô Domine Alberforth Jacobus Dedale Albert Dumbedore - Starfall Caput de Sanglierum Prea-a-Lardei! nähe Poudlarum in Écosse de la perfide Albion ,en Europa ,en el Welt " Mais mon frère a voulu raccoucir la formule et si je l'avais écouté , il aurait réduit la formule à "Volveret Portoloins ô Alberforth" Messieurs tout va bien?

\- Hn un fit Charlie somnolent . J'ai bien noté la formule ". "Volveret Portoloins ô Domine Alberforth Caput de Sanglierum Prea-a-Lardei!" .C'est bon ,on peut y'aller.»

Le tableau émit une lueur bleutée. Les deux Gryffondors touchèrent la toile... et rien ne se passa.

«Il faudrait que vous vous donniez la main» soupira le tableau.

Les deux Gryffondors s'éxécutèrent un peu gênés. La main couverte de cicatrices et de brûlures de Charlie était accrochée à celle plus douce mais légèrement marquée par le travail de jardinage de Neville.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et se retrouvèrent en Roumanie. En Transylvanie plus précisément ,terre de résidence de vampires et de dragons. De jolis paysages montagneux verdoyants, des routes isolées et très escarpées...

Et ils faillirent mourir.

Le Portoloin les avait fait transplaner à deux centimètres d´un gouffre. Neville avait été à deux doigts d' y tomber.

Heureusement Charlie qui n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Neville le retint et agrippa fermement le tableau/Portoloin de l'autre main (le tableau était désormais vide de son occupant. Albus Dumbledore ayant préféré faire un petit tour dans un autre de ses tableaux.)

La vie de Neville ne tenait qu'à un fil ... ou plutôt à une main en l'occurrence .

Le roux tracta le brun.

«Merci chuchota Neville brillant ,les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu? lui demanda posément Charlie.

**Neville je veux t'aider. Comme tu m'as aidé après l'altercation avec les Détracteurs. Dis moi tout...**

\- Parce ce que je suis devenu leader du jour au lendemain sans même le vouloir! Parce que tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu disparaissent les uns après les autres ! Mes parents ne peuvent même pas me reconnaître. J'ai grandi sans eux. Je n'étais qu'un vague inconnu ,une chose insignifiante dans leur monde fantaisiste dont ils ne peuvent en revenir.

Parce que Ginny a disparu chez vous et parce que Luna a été enlevée .

Parce que Harry Hermione et Ron ont disparu Merlin seul sait où!

Ma grand-mère est en vadrouille talonnée par de Mangemorts.

Tant d'autres sont en danger. Je dois sauver Lavande.

Parce que j'ai côtoyé la mort et la guerre .Je rêve de Sirius Black ,d'Albus Dumbledore , de la bataille du département des Mystères et de celle de la Tour d'Astronomie toutes les nuits.

Parce que j'ai côtoyé la douleur . Je rêvé de mes parents chaque soir. Je rêve des cours de Carrow chaque soir.

Je rêve aussi de vengeance. Je rêve de faire saigner les Carrow autant qu'ils ont fait saigner Poudlard. Je rêve de destruction minutieuse des Lestrange . Je rêve d'arracher les cheveux et le sourire suffisant de cette pétasse de Bellatrix . Je rêve de trouver un supplice encore plus douloureux que le baiser du Détraqueur pour que ce répugnant individu qui a torturé son propre sang souffre encore plus. Je rêve de faire tomber Rabastan Lestrange de l'autre côté du voile lui qui a fait tomber mes parents dans la folie. Je rêve de voir Rodolphus Lestrange assister à tout cela lui qui a détruit ma famille.

Je viens de tuer un homme.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être un meurtrier . Je pensais ressortir de cette guerre les mains aussi blanches que quand j'y étais rentré. Ha! Même ce vœu là n'aura pas été exaucé!

Je rêve qu'Harry tue cet enfoiré de Tu-Sais-Qui Je rêve que Severus Rogue soit tué.

Je rêve de remonter le temps et de castrer Salazar Serpentard afin que sa descendance néfaste ne voit jamais ô grand jamais le jour.

Je cauchemarde que les Mangemorts gagne.

Je cauchemarde que nous arrivons trop tard pour sauver Lavande.

Je rêve aussi d'Hannah. Elle m'aime et elle est importante pour moi. Mais comment aimer quand la moindre de mes pensées va à mes vengeances ou à l'A.D ou aux disparus? Je cauchemarde qu'elle ne se fasse tuer ,torturer .

Ha! Elle est toujours optimiste . Je ne la mérite pas. Elle est pure et moi je suis un monstre! J'ai les mains souillés!

Comment vais -je survivre à cette guerre?

Je rêve aussi de toi. Je rêve que tu meures juste devant moi. Je rêve que nous nous embrassions. Mais je te trahis puisque je rêve de choses pas très catholiques avec Hannah. Je la trahis elle en pensant à toi. Je trahis ma grand'mère et mon éducation ainsi.

J'étais déjà bien assez différent. Avais-je besoin de ça en plus?

J'EN AI MARRE!»

Pendant la tirade/crise de nerfs/confession de Neville Charlie avait ressenti différents sentiments.

Un sentiment de compassion quand Neville avait parlé de ses parents.

Un sentiment d'inquiétude quand il avait parlé de ses camarades et proches.

Un sentiment de culpabilité spécialement pour Lavande qu'il n'avait pas pu aider.

Un sentiment de colère quant à la mention des Mangemorts. Une pointe d'effroi quand Neville avait parlé du traitement de ses Mangemorts (bien que Charlie soit d'accord sur le fond. C'était la forme qui le gênait et aussi le fait que Neville pouvait tomber du côté obscur de la force)

Charlie n'était pas bon orateur .

Il n'avait ni le charisme de Bill,ni la logique de Percy ,ni l'humour de Georges ,ni le bagout de Fred ,ni la détermination de Ron ,ni le charisme de Ginny et encore moins la clarté de sa mère et la sagesse de son père.

Mais il n'était pas obligé de répondre par des mots.

Il embrassa et enserra Neville.

Il fut surpris de voir que Neville ne semblait pas en être à son premier baiser . **Merci** **Hannah,sans doute. Mais je te l'emprunte juste pour un petit moment.**

Charlie se rappelait de son premier baiser avec un homme. Il était terrifié -ce n'était pas évident d'envoyer valser ses préjugés- et cela s'était ressenti .

Mais Neville ne semblait pas faire preuve des mêmes doutes et questions existensielles que lui.

Enfin il semblait avoir peur ,certes mais de lui-même surtout .L'avis des autres il s'en foutait .

Neville semblait assumer qui il était puisqu il était en ce moment même en train de participer activement.

**Roh et puis pourquoi toutes ces interrogations Charlie ? Profite juste de cela.**

Et il profita .

Avant

«ZARLIE !Z'ESPERE POUR TOI QU'IL EST CONSENTANT !SINON C'EST DU DETOURNEMENT DE MINEURRRR!

-Nadia grogna-t-il . Tu vas me le payer.

Nadia sembla l'avoir entendu puisqu'elle répliqua avv un sourire mutin:

-Rien à faire. Zarlie tu es malpoli. Montre dons ton éducation et présente-nous nan d'un zien.

De son côté Neville qui avait apprécié le baiser détaillait la nouvelle arrivante .

Plus petite que les deux hommes ,avec des formes prononcées -_Neville déjà que tu viens d'embrasser une autre personne qu'Hannah ,tu ne vas pas non plus fantasmer sur une parfaite inconnue qui pourrait être la petite amie de Charlie?_-

Brune avec des lunettes qu'elle remontait sans cesse elle gesticulait énormément et gueulait sur Charlie dans une langue gutturale sans doute en roumain. Elle était couverte de boue comme elle venait de se faire charrier dans la terre par un dragon-ce qui était sans doute le cas-.

Sans doute gueulait-elle quelque chose comme

«Tu m'as laissée en cloque connard !Paye-moi une pension alimentaire et largue moi ce petit jeunot! »

«Chéri je ne te félicite pas pour cette tentative pitoyable de me rendre jalouse avec un jeunot même pas diplômé . Et un homme en plus! Pouah!»

« Neville voici Nadia Strogaff une de mes collègues et amie .Nadia voici Neville Londubat...

Charlie s'interrompit . Il ne savait pas comment définir Neville.

\- Londubat ... Zarlie tu sais que par zez moi ,crapaud se dit Londubat ? fit Katja dans un anglais (presque) parfait. Le Magyar à pointes venimeux aurait-il été touché par le venin du Zrapaud ?

-Katja arrêtes tes élucubrations ! la gronda Charlie. Il se tourna et expliqua à Neville.J'ai expliqué à Katja la situation et elle vient juste de récolter du venin de Magyar»

Ils s'en allèrent tous ensemble au laboratoire . Là la brune leur remit avec moult précautions la fiole étiquetée "Venin de Magyar".

Après avoir remercié Nadia ils ressortirent le tableau de Dumbledore et après avoir incanté " Volveret Portoloins Ô domine Alberforth Caput de Sanglierum Prea-a-Lardei"ils transplanèrent chez Alberforth.

Et une alarme retentit.

Alberforth les acceuillit d'un grognement et les briefa brièvement.

«Planquez-vous. Les Mangemorts ont posé des nouvelles alarmes et ont renforcé les rondes. dans et autour de Poudlard. Quelqu'un de l'A.D viendra te chercher Londubat quand ils pourront le faire sans nous y mettre tous en danger . Quand à toi Weasley ,tu partiras demain avec du Pur-Feu de contrebande.»

Il les enferma dans un espèce de réduit et leur arracha des mains le tableau de son frère . Dans cette pièce il ouvrit une barrique initialement remplie de Pur-Feu et les mît dedans.

«J ´ ne pense pas qu'ils y viendraient chercher là-dedans mais si ils le font...Faites-vous passer pour des gens ivres morts ou quelque chose dans le genre!»

Sur cette ultime recommandation il renferma la paroi de la barrique .

Celle-ci était percée de trous permettant au couple de ne pas risquer de mourir d'asphyxie . Elle était faite en un bois plutôt clair -du chêne sans doute-. Ce havre suffisait pour acceuillir deux personnes côte à côte.

Charlie soupira et sortit la fiole précieuse et la rangea dans un coin. Neville dit de même avec le pot de millepertuis rose vital. Charlie qui était meilleur que Neville en métamorphose humaine les transforma quelque peu. Lui passa de roux à un cuivré moins compromettant et Neville se fit modifier quelque peu les traits de son visage. Il modifia aussi leurs vêtements ,Neville portant toujours la cravate de Gryffondor.

Alberforth ,prévoyant avait placé un peu de nourriture dans le tonneau. Ils se ruèrent dessus ;leur dernier repas leur paraissait fort loin.

Une fois qu'ils se furent empiffrés... Pardon qu'ils se sustentèrent ,il y eut encore une foid un blanc génânt .

Ce fut Charlie qui prit l'initiative de le rompre.

«Neville à propos de ce que tu m'as dit...

C'est normal ces envies de vengeance. Crois-moi j'ai éprouvé la même chose au sujet de certains sous-fifres de ce "Lord"Noir . Dolohov,Greyback,Rogue.

J'ai moi même tué.

C'était en Roumanie . Je fais parfois office de passeur pour l'Ordre. Je mets à l'abri des cibles de Tu-Sais-Quoi.

Dans le groupe dont je m'en chargeais ,il y 'avait une taupe qui a tué un de mes protégés et qui me menaçait . J'étais furieux et je lui ai balancé un Stupéfix. Sauf qu'il est tombé dans le gouffre.

Nous avons tous de genre de pulsions. Sauf que nous,nous les combattons alors que les Mangemorts y cèdent sans retenue»

Charlie décida de passer sous silence ses doutes . Après tout le but de l'opération était "Réconfortons Neville et de préférence pas comme tout à l'heure" et pas "Plombons encore plus le moral de Neville"

Neville ouvrit la bouche pour réplique quelque chose mais...

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit inspecter ces caves geignit une voix avec un fort accent aristocratique.

Charlie sentit Neville se raidir.

\- Draco Malefoy . Mangemort dans ma promotion chuchota-t-il

-Parce que la tête du gérant ne me revient pas et parce que l'Hominium Revelio est positif.

-Mais ce taudis prétend être une auberge . C'est normal qu'il soit positif. déduit Malefoy.

-Malefoy ,je te rappelle que je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique pour ta mise à l'épreuve...»

Charlie entendit les pas se rapprocher. Slurk! Malefoy pourrait reconnaître Neville.

Soudain le couple eut une idée de génie.

Plus tard ils ne voudraient plus se rappeler qui avait eu l'idée en premier . Toujours est-il que Neville se retrouva sous Charlie de façon à ce que son visage fut caché par la pénombre et par le visage de Charlie qui embrassait Neville à pleine bouche.

Le Mangemort ouvrit la porte du tonneau . Dégoûté par la vision répugnante aux yeux d'un Conservateur tel que lui -et sans doute aussi par sa besogne - il referma la porte du tonneau fissa.

«Juste deux tapettes qui s'embrassent annonça-t-il.

\- On devrait les punir . suggéra l'autre .»

Charlie qui s'était raidi à l'insulte prit peur . Et si?

Fort heureusement pour eux Malefoy -sans doute poussé par l'envie de quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible ou par un reste d'humanité -ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

«Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a dit de traquer des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Pas de traquer des pédales sinon il nous aurait envoyé dans les clubs gays.

-Tu n'as pas de couilles Malefoy»

Cependant ils partirent. Les Résistants poussèrent un soupir de soulagement .

Charlie regarda Neville. Il avait les lèvres un peu gonflées et son torse était nu -Charlie avait envoyé valdingué dans le feu de l'action le pull de Neville un peu plus loin.

Il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter .

«Neville ?demanda-t-il

-Charlie commença-t-il. Tu sais bien que toi et moi ... ça ne durera pas ?

Charlie réfléchit.

Il savait bien que Neville une fois cette escapade consumée s'en retournerait auprès d'Hannah. Après tout Charlie pendant les quelques jours passés à l'A.D avait vu à quel point ces deux-là avaient une relation forte. Et Neville ne lui avait-il pas avoué lui même par cette question qu'il choisissait Hannah?

Pour le Londubat ce ne serait qu'une histoire d'une nuit.

Et pour lui?

Charlie avait déjà eu des expériences passées malheureuses en amour qui l'avaient vacciné contre l'amour. Mais il savait que si Hannah n'existerait pas et que si ils se seraient rencontrés autrement ,une idylle aurait pu naître. Après tout ils avaient des points communs :l'amour du grand air, des passions hors du commun et dévorantes ,un attachement à certaines valeurs communes... Ils avaient même des amis en commun .

Mais Charlie n'avait pas envie d'une relation de la sorte. Il avait lui aussi besoin de cette histoire d'une nuit.

Il opina de la tête pour rassurer Neville.

**C'est la première fois que je vais le faire dans un tonneau .:**

**...**

**...**

Quelques heures plus tard Alberforth les rejoignit. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur leurs tenues débraillées.

Une fois qu'ils furent présentables ce fut l'instant des adieux. Hannah était là et attendait Neville.

Il n'y eut pas d'effusion sentimentale.

...

...

C,

Je voulais juste t'informer que notre patiente s'en est sortie. Merci pour tout.

N

N

De rien ,ce fut avec plaisir .

C


	5. 53 Nuit du FoF : Le St-Graal (Série)

"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "serie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."

Harry Potter est à JKR. Les différentes séries citées ne sont bien évidemment pas à moi mais à leurs chaînes respectives.

Oui je sais ce n'est pas la suite de two-shot mais cet OS devait être posté rapidement.

Harry ,Ron ,Ginny et Hermione regardaient le spectacle ,ébahis.

Ils s'attendaient en rentrant d'une septinerelle soirée ministérielle à retrouver la maison de Harry dans un état proche de l'apocalypse .

Après tout mettre les Weasley-Granger et les Potter-Weasley ensemble était synonyme d'elfe de maison désespérée , de Flereur expédié sur le toit avec une fusée (On voulait voir s'il pouvait aller jusqu'à la Lune!), de Filets du Diable incongrus dans la salle de bain...

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus les laisser chacun de leur côté étant donné que la maison de Ron et Hermione était en travaux.

Et en plus en ce jour férié du 8 mai ,il était impossible de trouver une baby-sitter. La mort dans l'âme ils dû avaient laissé les dém... pardon les enfants seuls et ils les avaient collé devant la télé, priant pour que Merlin,Morgane , ou qui que ce soit ait entendu leurs prières .

Et là ô miracle ! la maison tenait encore debout. Merci Merlin. Par contre ils se disputaient pour le Saint-Graal , l'Excalibur de la télé : la zapette.

Rose était en train de tirer les cheveux d'Albus qui faisait des doigts d'honneur à Hugo qui donnait des coups de pieds à Lily qui frappait James qui essayait de garder cet merveilleux objet.

Un cercle vicieux en somme.

Au gré des changements de propriétaire , la télécommande changeait la chaîne. On passait de petits pavillons résidentiels à des dragons en passant par un homme en imperméable en train de regarder une scène de crime à un chat bleu et des espèces de cafards . Sans oublier un pièce remplie de ... scientifiques ?

Au milieu de cette cacophonie des voix se faisaient entendre .

«Mais passe-moi cette putain de télécommande! Je veux voir si Jon et Daenerys se rencontrent!

\- Arrêtes de shipper ces deux-là. T'as qu'à écrire des fanfics et à me foutre la paix . Moi je veux ma série . Je veux tout savoir de Wisteria Lane

\- Ce quartier ou il y' a deux meurtres par saison ,des crachs d'avion et j'en passe ?Ma série est mille fois mieux

\- Toi la ferme! On sait que tu craques pour Bénoît Cum...

\- C'est pas Benoît c'est Benedict nom d'un Botruc !

\- Parce que tu crois qu 'une série ou il y'a des types qui apprennent des langues en deux heures et qui s'estiment "rouillés " c'est réaliste peut-être ?

\- Toi tu peux parler . Ton Sheldon là il ressemble au type en trench-coat de toute faćon,non?

\- NON SHELDON EST MILLE FOIS PLUS DRÔLE ET PLUS INTELLIGENT!

\- C'EST SHERLOCK LE PLUS INTELLIGENT ,LE PLUS DRÔLE ET LE PLUS SEXY D ABORD.

\- Oh oh on se calme . Vous n'avez qu'à faire des Amvs pour les comparer. Moi je veux mon dessin animé!

-Accio!»

Harry prit la télécommande et soupira . Qui eût cru que ce petit objet détenait autant de pouvoir?

Voldemort aurait dû se servir de ceci pour conquérir le monde. Il n'aurait eu qu'à les mettre devant leurs séries préférées et une seule télé et hop! Ils se seraient entretués.

Vraiment si Harry ne connaissait pas si bien le monde Moldu il aurait pensé qu'ils intégraient l'Imperium dans leurs séries.

Bon j'imagine que vous avez tous reconnu les séries (sauf peut-être le dessin animé -Oggy et les Cafards pour info-).

Juste pour rigoler un petit sondage qui est fan de quelle série selon vous?


	6. Superhéros?

Mon premier Drabble. 100 mots pile d'après le Document Manager!

Duo ;Adrien Pucey- Ludo Verpey/Bagman (en V.O)

Thème; Super-héros

K+

Genre;Family ,Angst.

Contexte;Ce drabble se passe pendant l´année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Adrian Pucey est un joueur (Poursuiveur )de Serpentard plus vieux qu'Harry . Dans les livres il n'a jamais commis de fautes et n'a jamais triché.

.

**Manquements**

.

Adrian Pucey admirait Ludo Verpey. Il aimait sa détermination,son jeu de batte phénoménal et son fair-play .Le Serpentard était honnête-dans la mesure du possible- et fair-play - du moins sur un terrain de Quidditch-.

De plus Ludo avait comparu devant la Justice et s'en était très bien sorti (au contraire du père Pucey). Il avait réussi,lui.

Il l'admira encore plus quand il apprit la résurrection du Tournoi. À Pré-au-Lard il vit son idole. Enfin il allait pouvoir approcher son super-héros-.

Mais Ludo était ivre comme son père revenu d'Azkaban.

Déception.


	7. Acluophobie

Crédits; Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Le thème et le pairing m'ont été proposés par Westyversionfrench .

Duo Percy Jackson ... Euh non Weasley et Gemma S.. Euh non Farley

Thème :Peur du noir

Rating : T

Genre : Angst.

Gemma Farley n'avait pas peur du noir. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire alors qu'il lui semblait que la nuit tombait.

Gemma Farley était de la maison des Serpents. Cet animal à sang-froid avait autant besoin du soleil que de l'ombre ,autant besoin du froid que de la chaleur.

Gemma Farley aurait vendu son âme pour revoir la lueur du jour.

Gemma Farley était acluophobe.

(*_*)

Percy Weasley n'avait pas peur du noir. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire croire. alors qu'il traversait ce couloir sombre.

Percy Weasley était de la maison des Lions. Cet animal à sang-chaud était habitué à la lumière ,certes mais Percy n'avait jamais eu peur de l'obscurité ,avant.

Percy Weasley aurait vendu son âme pour pouvoir affronter le noir et son cortège sans crainte .

Percy Weasley était accluophobe .

(*_*)

La Serpentarde frotta son bras douloureux . Il était sans doute cassé mais elle ne pouvait pas le soigner.

Combien de temps cette situation allait durer?

(*_*)

Le Gryffondor pressa le pas vérifiant bien que la rue était déserte. Sa baguette prête à le défendre.

Combien de temps cette situation allait durer? pensa-t-il en transplanant.

(*_*)

La jeune femme commençait sérieusement à regretter son engagement. Ces idéaux avaient ruiné sa vie. Elle était d'accord avec eux en partie mais les solutions étaient trop radicales.

Elle avait cru que ce camp l'accueillerait à bras ouverts mais non.

Certes elle était dans le camp gagnant mais elle ,elle était une perdante.

Elle ria. Elle aurait dû fuir.

(*_*)

Le jeune homme était en colère contre ces hyènes hystériques . Il avait expié. Vraiment ils étaient trop manichéens . Blanc ou noir. Bon ou mauvais.

Lui ,il était entre les position qui devenait de plus en plus intenable.

Il aurait dû fuir . Au diable ces idéaux. Courage,Hardiesse ...

Il salua le gardien qui devait l'amener à la cellule de sa cliente.

(*_*)

Le gardien ouvrit la porte et invita Percy à entrer seul ,car lui resterait à l'extérieur car il ne faudrait pas que la détenue s'échappe ,n'est-ce-pas?

Gemma se tendit . Qui voudrait bien la visiter?

Percy soupira. Même si c'était perdu d'avance et qu'il devait "défendre" quelqu'un qu'il détestait cordialement ,il essaierait de donner le meilleur de lui-même.

(*_*)

Weasley est-ce bien toi? demanda la voix enrouée à cause du silence

Oui mais lequel ? Arthur ,Molly ,Bill ,Charlie,Fred,George ,Ron ou Ginny ?avait-il envie répondre.

A la place de ceci il répondit:

«Je suis Percy Weasley ,votre avocat commis d'office pour vous défendre .

-Je vois qu'on me refile les restes railla la voix.

\- Sachez que je suis lié par une clause de confidentialité ... commença-t-il

-Weasley inutile de me vouvoyer . Je te rappelle qu'on a été à Poudlard.l'interrompit-elle.

-Je sais Miss Farley. Mais je ne peux vous tutoyer ,ce serait inconvenant.

-Pour être ta cliente il faudrait que je te paye . répliqua-t-elle caustique. Même si ton boulot avec moi ne méritera pas salaire. Tu te contenteras de jouer vaguement la comédie du bon petit avocat défendant sa petite cliente alors que tes yeux hurleront comme ceux des juges le dégoût de ta cliente. Va-t-en Weasley et retourne à tes misérables dossiers ! hurla-t-elle.

Azkaban avait déjà commencé à lui faire de l'effet. La Gemma ne se maîtrisant plus elle-même formait un sacré contraste avec celle de Poudlard contrôlant tout : son cercle d'amis , la maison Verte et Argent , y compris le contenu de certains cours.

Maintenant Gemma qui avait tout eu et été régnait uniquement sur sa cellule crasseuse de quelques pouces carrés , se faisait rudoyer par les "gardiens" et avait peur du noir.

(#_#)

Soudain les rais de lumière qui passaient par le soupirail de la cellule disparurent. La porte se ferma.

Les jambes de Gemma commencèrent à trembler.

Les dents de Percy commencèrent à claquer.

Noir. Negro. Schwarz. Black .

Et je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de traduire à l'aide de Google Traduction ce mot dans d'autres langues ,estimées lectrices et chers lecteurs.

Les yeux de Gemma étaient dilatés. A la fois à cause du manque de lumière et à cause de la peur.

Percy se mit à se ronger les ongles. Il allait finir par entamer ses phalanges si la situation perdurait.

A effet instant-là leurs yeux se croisèrent. Comme des chiens ils ressentaient la peur de l'autre en face.

Ils rirent nerveusement .

Ils avaient survécu à une guerre (voire même deux) et ils avaient cette peur digne d'un gone , l'acluophobie?

N'importe quoi.

Mais pendant cette "crise de rire" ils échangèrent un autre regard mais de complicité.

« Excusez-moi Maître . Y a eu un problème avec les chandeliers ...

-Ce n'est rien mentit Percy. Excusez-moi Monsieur mais je dois absolument m'entretenir avec ma cliente.»

Le maton acquiesça et sortit.

«Alors toi aussi tu as peur du noir? s'exclamèrent-ils synchronisés.

\- Depuis quand ? continuèrent-ils sur la même longueur d'onde.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient cette peur en eux et qu'ils ne pouvaient en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur que le fait de rencontrer quelqu´un d'autre partageant cette crainte leur apparaissait comme une délivrance.

-Toi d'abord . invitèrent-ils ainsi l'autre à se confesser.(désormais ils se tutoyaient car comment vousvoyer l'autre maintenant?)

Ils avaient peut-être cette peur en commun mais ils ne voulaient pas se révéler à nu comme ça. Car c'était à cause de leurs passés horribles qu'ils étaient devenus acluophobes.

Un minute de silence. Puis deux . Puis trois.

Contre toute attente ce fut Gemma qui rompit ce silence la première.

«Alors comme ça Weasley tu es prêt à me défendre devant le Magenmagot?

\- Oui sinon pourquoi serais-je là?

-Même en sachant que je suis condamnée par avance?

-Tout le monde a droit à un avocat.

-Même en sachant qu'étant donnés mes chefs d'accusation , ta réputation professionnelle sera fichue en l'air? Tu ne pourras plus espérer quelque carrière quelque ce soit après m avoir défendue.

\- Je sais . J'ai déjà défendu d'autres cas avant toi qui m'ont valu l'opprobre publique. De tout manière ton dossier sera l'un de mes derniers . Après je me reconvertirai au Japon .

\- Ta famille qu'en pensera-t-elle?

-Je m'en moque un peu à vrai dire.

\- Weasley j'ai toujours pensé que t'étais le plus Serpentard des Gryffondors. Tu es ambitieux et très rusé. Pourquoi t acharner sur une cause perdue comme moi,hein?

-La guerre m a rappelé pourquoi j'avais été envoyé à Gryffondor.

\- La Guerre. Quel ramassis de fadaises c'est . Gentils Sangs-De-Bourbe d'un côté et méchants Sangs-Pur de l´autre.

-Et Sang-Mêlés coincés au milieu. N'est-ce-pas?

\- C'est ça . Plusieurs fois j'ai souhaité être Née-Moldue. Je n'aurai pas eu à choisir mon camp. Parce que j'ai mal choisi pendant la guerre. J'étais du côté "Gentils Sang-de-Bourbe" et regarde ou ça m'a mené. Si j'avais été Sang-de-Bourbe je ne serais pas en train de croupir ici.

-C'est bien vrai. C'est pourquoi je veux te défendre malgré le fait que tu ais été une putain d'enflure à Poudlard et pendant la Guerre .Parce que toi aussi tu as droit à une justice .»

Le gardien toqua à la porte et rappela à Percy que le temps de visite était écoulé.

Il sortit.

«Bonne nuit Percy.

\- Bonne nuit Gemma.

(-_-)

Percy rentra chez lui bien plus ébranlé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par la conversation avec Gemma. Le fait d'avoir vu quelqu'un lui ressemblant tellement -acluophobie, méfiance envers les "gentils" ,brisé par la guerre- le rassurait . Il n'était plus seul.

Il ouvrit la porte de son studio . Couverte d'immondices par des gens qui ne comprenaient pas que tout le monde ,quel qu'il soit,avait droit à une justice.

Aec cette guerre ils étaient passé d'une injustice à une autre.

Quel progrès incroyable ,n'est-ce-pas?

A l'intérieur une pile de courrier de sa famille le suppliant d'arrêter. Des courriers de confrères et du Magemagot l'admonestant plus ou moins ouvertement .

Percy s'assit et se serva un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Seul ce breuvage pouvait l'aider à traverser la nuit.

(-_-)

Gemma s'assit sur sa couche. La conversation avec Percy l'avait beaucoup étonnée.

Elle s'interdit de ressentir de l'espoir . Le verdict était couru d'avance . Et toute la bonne volonté de Percy n'y changerait rien.

Mais avec Percy qui lui avait parlé comme si elle était humaine et non pas comme si elle était de la boue sur ses chaussures ,elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

C'était comme si le soleil était entré brièvement dans sa cellule,chassant le noir.

Elle se leva et ajouta péniblement une barre à son décompte des jours . Elle écrivit à côté de cette barre:

Aujourd'hui le soleil Percy Weasley est entré dans ma cellule.

(^_^)

Cette nuit deux personnes se débattirent contre leur phobie qui empirait de nuit en nuit.

Mais ils étaient deux à présent.

(...)

Lecteur,lectrice

Oui c'est à toi derrière ton écran que je parle.

Tout d'abord merci pour m'avoir lue

Sais-tu que l'animal connu sous le nom d'auteur a un régime alimentaire à base de reviews (petits mots ,commentaires composés , critiques ,l'auteur mange de toutes les reviews à part les flames gratuites et injustifiées)?

1 review = 1 auteur en extase

Sache enfin que je te répondrai systématiquement . (Pour les anonymes ,les réponses seront sur mon profil)

A bientôt j'espère

Nebelsue


	8. Trouble (nuit 54)

Cet OS a été rédigé à l'occasion de la 54 nuit du FoF . Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème Trouble en une heure. Pour plus de précision envoyez-moi un PM:)

Orion Black s'assit et soupira. Bonté de dieu ce gamin lui apportait tant de troubles... O certes tous les rejetons Blacks apportaient du souci à leurs parents d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Bellatrix les inquiétait tout particulièrement. Plus que tout autre elle avait été affectée par les événements. Elle ne s'en était jamais remise et avait évolué en une espèce de furie lançant un Impardonnable pour un oui ou pour un nom.

Andromeda avait elle carrément tourné à toute son éducation . Contrairement à Sirius qui avait très tôt annoncé à cor et à cris son envie de désertion,sa nièce avait trahi pernicieusement. Le matin elle était encore là. Le soir elle n'était plus là.

Narcissa était encore la seule qui se tenait à carreau consciente qu'elle restait la seule femme "convenable" de chez les Blacks (bien que Bellatrix avait des convictions irréprochables ,aucun homme sensé ne voudrait jamais l'épouser). Mais Orion avait appris à se méfier de l'eau qui dort pouvant passer de mer d'huile à mer déchaînée en un seul clin d'œil .

Regulus avançait petit à petit sur la pente menant aux Mangemorts. Ou l'espérance de vie était plus que limité. Orion avait peur pour son petit dernier.

Et Sirius...

Ah Sirius.

Orion avait bien vu la jalousie dans les yeux de Cygnus son détestable beau-frête et cousin. L'héritier mâle était de lui. Orion s'était senti extrêmement fier de pouvoir rabattre le caquet à cette saleté.

Puis Sirius avait grandi. Une fois rassuré sur son fils- non ce n'était pas un Cracmol- Orion avait tenu lui-même à éduquer son héritier sa fierté .Sans doute aurait-il dû moins se focaliser sur Sirius et plus se concentrer sur le cadet. Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets.

Il lui avait appris la magie ,l'alphabet ,l'histoire . Il l'avait amené à Londres et aux différentes possessions des Blacks.

Y'a de cela pas si longtemps que ça il était un dieu pour Sirius qui l'imitait : port de monocle et le port d'une canne.

Maintenant Sirius portait des T-Shirts Moldus et n'hésitait Plus à le défier en public.

Certes il n'avait pas la prétention d'être le meilleur des pères mais il n'était pas le monstre abject que se complaisait à décrire Sirius.

Il l'élévait juste comme lui-même avait été élevé. Point.

Et Sirius était-il vraiment obligé de l'insulter comme cela? Après tout bien qu'il ait été un peu mécontent de sa Repartition , ce n'était pas non plus le seul Black à être passé par une autre maison que Serpentard. Sirius n'était pas aussi exceptionnel qu'il se plaisait à croire. Il s'amusait à le calomnier lui Orion Black . Pauvre idiot. On verra bien quand il sera seul et déchu et dans le besoin qui restera là pour le soutenir.

Orion aimait les personnes ayant confiance en elles-même. Mais Sirius avait tellement confiance en lui et en ses principes. Tenez avant la désertion de celle-ci ,Sirius n'avait jamais parlé à Andromeda qui était à bien des égards la plus Serpentarde de ses sœurs. Et paf après l'abandon d'Andromeda ! Il se remettait à lui parler. Miraculeux.

Orion se redressa et passa un bras autour de la taille de Walburga qui était en vêtements de deuil.

Ce gamin s'ingéniait à se mettre dans les pires troubles possibles et à les défier.

Eh bien soit.

Il leva sa baguette et brûla le nom de Sirius Black.


	9. 6 chocolats

Harry Potter est à JKR. L'idée et le thème du pairing "Chocolat Chaud l'ont été donnés par Westyversionfrench .

Cet OS est en format 5+1. (en drabbles)

Anthony Goldstein avait servi du chocolat chaud à Drago Malefoy cinq fois.

•

La première fois c'était dans le Starbucks où il travaillait. Il s'était réfugié dans le monde Moldu après la guerre et n'avait gardé que peu de contact avec le monde Sorcier. Sans expérience professionnelle il s'était retrouvé caissier.

Drago Malefoy déboula un soir de Novembre dans le Starbucks et dans sa vie.

Anthony se rappelle avoir été étonné par son aspect débraillé ,lui qui était si soigneux à Poudlard. Cheveux en bataille ,chemise mal boutonnée. Et il puait l'alcool.

Il tituba jusqu'à la caisse.

« Goldstein. Chocolat Chaud. S'il te plaît.»

Il le servit. Le client est roi après tout.

•

Anthony marchait dans la rue avec son chocolat chaud matinal quand il marcha sur un pied . Celui de Drago Malefoy étendu par terre.

«Malefoy. Tu n'es pas censé avoir un Manoir pour dormir?demanda-t-il.

\- Saisi par le Ministère.

\- Des amis? De la famille?

\- Morts ,Azkaban, enfuits , Ste-Mangouste , encore plus à plaindre que moi.

\- De l'argent?

\- Non»

Anthony lui donna son chocolat chaud.

«Viens chez moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis un Mangemort.

\- Tu étais .

-Pourquoi?

-Considère ça comme de la pitié mais je ne laisserai pas crever mon prochain dans la rue sans rien faire. »

•

«Pitié. Je veux vous rejoindre ! Enlevez-moi ça ! Laisse-moi mourir Potter !

J'ai tué mon seul espoir Dumbledore! Je n'ai pas tenu la baguette mais presque.

Oh des serpents qui nagent,mangent dans le soleil

Des canards jaunes . Hihihi des canards jaunes !

Anthony pourquoi ne me laisses -tu pas tomber? Si tneNe le fais pas ,tu chuteras avec moi»

Le concerné soupira de lassitude .Encore un cauchemar incohérent.

«Drago je ´t apporte ton chocolat chaud.

-Chocolat? Tchoocla? D´accord!»

Il but.

Anthony soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas remarqué les bulles dûes à la dissolution du calmant.

•

« On fête ça ! Ils m'ont innocenté !Je ne verrai plus ce connard d'officier de probation ! Adieu Azkaban!. hurla Drago en buvant le mélange chocolat chaud-champagne conçu par Anthony.

Ils étaient sortis fêter ça avec quelques amis. Le verdict avait surpris beaucoup de personnes .Mais le Serpentard avait convaincu les jurés en montrant qu'il avait de bonnes fréquentations et des positions pro-Moldues (il l'était même plus que la plupart du Magenmagot)

Anthony soupira . Le plus dur restait à venir. La société n'avait après tout pas pardonné au Serdaigle de fréquenter un ex-Mangemort.

•

Draco s'écroula sur le canapé . Anthony s'affala aussi avec toute sa grâce -c'est à dire aucune. Il souria en repensant à la cérémonie qu'il avait ,malgré son statut , bien organisée .Tout était parfait :l'ambiance ,les invités. Il manqua avoir un fou rire en se remémorant les nombreuses farces signées Weasley pour l'occasion du mariage. Mais le meilleur ça avait été le baiser de Drago.

« 'Tony . Tu peux me passer de l'aspirinangné? Dans une... une tasse de chocococlat chauuuuuuud.

\- D'accord. T'en as besoin vu que tu embrasses des crapauds quand t'es bourré.»

•

Draco Malefoy avait servi du Chocolat Chaud à Anthony Goldstein une fois.

•

« Je viens voir Anthony Goldstein.

– Vous êtes ?

\- Quelqu'un . Enfin un ami .

\- Deuxième étage»

Drago remercia la sorcière et gravit l'escalier .

Il ouvrit la porte. Anthony gisait entouré d'un cocon de câbles et de magies.

« Je te serrerai bien la main . plaisanta Anthony

\- Hey l'humour noir c'est moi normalement . Dis moi t'en as pour combien de temps avec tes perdusions? Tu vas mieux?

\- 1 mois avec les **perfusions **et je vais mieux .

\- Je t'ai apporté du chocolat chaud.

\- Merci pour tout .fit Anthony tout en le buvant.

\- De rien»

•

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi?


	10. Tout un cinéma pour ça!

Un OS qui m'avait été demandé par Westyversionfrench y'a un an ... Désolée pour le retard:(

JKR=Harry Potter et qjKR= Moi . Donc Harry Potter = moi .(comment ça y'a une erreur dans cette égalité)?

"Tout un cinéma pour ça".

Merlin. Morgane. Viviane . Mordred. Gryffondor. Poufsouffle . Serdaigle. Il était même près à prier Salazar Serpentard si cela pouvait lui permettre de se sortir de la merde oú il était . Il ne savait vraiment plus à quel sorcier se vouer.

Il regarda le panorama qui s'offrait à lui. Toute la famille était là "pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes" qu'il disait. Ah! S'il survivait à cette petite sauterie (double sens mais de quoi parlez-vous donc?) il pourrait s'estimer heureux.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal dans sa vie? Hein? Il n'avait jamais demandé à faire cette très mauvaise rencontre quand il était enfant . Il n'avait jamais demandé à être tombé amoureux de lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de tares.

Il regarda la salle et les convives installés autour d'une table avec une nappe imaaculée de traces de doigts gras ou de sauce (du moins pour l'instant. Si comme il le pensait il y'aurait des combats ,la nappe risquerait d'être couverte de son sang)

Ses trois cousines le regardaient comme si une deuxième lui aurait poussé d'un coup comme ça. L'aînée le regardait d'un air méfiant et semblait vouloir évaluer son potentiel de dangerosité (qui était proche du néant.). Celle à sa gauche le toisait d'un air plus jeune une blonde -Narcissa s'il se rappelait bien de l'arbre généalogique des Black avec lequel l'autre l'avait bassiné la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la même pièce- le regardait d'un air étonné comme si elle se demandait ce qu'il foutait ici. Le Gryffondor pouvait la comprendre ,lui non plus ne savait ppas pourquoi il était ici. Ah oui. Son petit copain avait jugé qu'en ces temps troublés c'était le meilleur moment pour faire son coming-out. Aucun instinct de préservation. Pourquoi sortait-il avec ce mec déjà?

1- Il est beaucoup plus sympa que ce qu'il paraît .

2 -Il a des yeux pers magnifiques (son frère se la ramenait avec son apparence mais notre cobaye euh non pardon héros trouvait que son petit copain était de loin le plus beau de la fratrie . Voire de la famille .)

3 Il est intelligent.

4 Et il est passionné par la Défense contre les Forces du Mal comme lui.

5 Il n'a pas de préjudices. Il a sympatisé avec son elfe de maison et il n'avait pas grand chose à faire de sa condition de loup-garou.

6 Il avait de ses fesses... Remus devait intésement se concentrer pour ne pas le reluquer. Au mileu d'un dîner de famille/coming-out/future boucherie ce serait moyen. Déjà que la plus grande la brune là semblait vouloir le fusiller du regard (même si Bellatrix n'était pas censée connaître l'existence du fusil). Serait-elle déjà au courant ? Il avait des sueurs froides rien qu'à y penser.

Les parents des trois filles et ceux de son petit ami semblaient être dans l'expectative de quelque chose. Il aurait juré voir Orion Black lui adresser un clin d'œil au début du repas.

Le membre de la famille dont Remus craignait le plus la réaction était le frère . Il savait que malgré que ces deux-là passaient leur temps à Poudlard à se battre ils se protégeaient l'un et l'autre. Ah l'amour Fratenel...

Son petit ami prit une grande inspiration .

«Mes chères cousines ,oncle . Père ,mère ,Sirius j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer...

-Continue l'encouragea son père.

-Remus est mon...

-Ton ? l'interrogea Sirius qui crispait ses poings et qui regardait son meilleur ami (plus pour très longtemps ne put s'empêcher Remus de penser oroniquement.)

-Petit ami.

\- PARDON?

\- P.E.T.I.T A.M.I. Tu sais l'homme qui...

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux!Vous me dégoûtez !s'écria Cygnus Black.

-Regulus,Regulus ... Pourquoi? pleurait Walburga. Elle n'avait pas vu grandir son fils.

-... Merlin... Sirius était choqué. Son meilleur ami avec son petit frère ? Autant pour son ami il était au courant de sa sexualité ,autant son frère qu'il côtoyait très peu ... Il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu former cet étrange couple . Il n s'étaot rendu compte de rien . Il se sentit un peu nul :si Remus n'avait pas voulu lui parler de se relation ce qu'il devait avoir peur de son jugement (et accessoirement d'un maléfice trop bien placé...) Et son frère qu'il avait tant décrié à cause de son manque de courage...

\- Père dit Andromeda . Je sors avec un Moldu. Bien oui elle ne savait pas pour sregilus (ce qui est dommage elle l'aurait pu l'aider parce que mine de rien planquer une relation c'est un sacré boulot) et elle était ravie qu'il ait la force d'assumer si jeune (à son âge elle était encore dans le déni le plus total)

\- Père? S'inquiétait Narcissa . Celui-ci venait de s'évanouir. La blonde était toute chamboulée . Sa sœur et son cousin étaient amoureux. Ça se voyait dans le regard amoureux de Regulus quand il couvrait des yeux Remus. Ça se voyait dans le sourire d'Andromdeda quand elle reçevait un de ses lettres mystérieuses... Elle espérait un jour tomber amoureux comme eux. Mais en moins compliqué quand même.

Bellatrix se prit la tête dans les mains . Comment ce dîner a-t-il pu dégénérer à e point? murmura-t-elle.

Apres la cacophonie ayant suivi cette double annonce ,un silence très inconfortable prit place. Tous se tournèrent vers Orion le patriarche de la famille qui n'avait pipé mot depuis l'événement qui sirotait sa tasse de thé comme à l'accoutumée,comme si de rien n'était. Allait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Allait-il renier/torturer à mort /tuer/emprisonner(rayer les mentions inutiles) Andromeda et Regulus?

-Enfin fit le centre de l'attention en déposant délicatement sa tasse. Tout ce cinéma pour ça .

-Je te demande pardon? Cela signifie-t-il que t'étais au courant? s'étranglait Regulus.

-Pour toi ,oui. Faut dire que tu n'étais franchement pas discret. Tu as écrit son nom sur tes cahiers que je vérifie régulièrement pour voir ton avancée , tu as ce sourire béat des amoureux ,tu es devenu anxieux et tu nous fuis comme si tu avais un lourd secret à nous cacher. Je t'ai même entendu gémir son nom à plus odieuses reprises et depuis quelque temps tu ne portes plus que des écharpes et des cols roulés. »

Regulus et Remus s'évanouirent sous le choc . Quoi après la frayeur et les efforts pour cacher le mieux possibles leur relation ,un de ceux dont ils craignaient le plus le jugement venait de leur avouer qu'il savait tout depuis le début. Tout un cinéma pour ça!

«Ahalal soupira Orion. Un beau duo de petites natures . Un peu plus de café Kreattur!»

NDA . Pairing Remus/Regulus. Thème "Tout un cinéma pour ça." J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu! Review?


	11. Tranches de vie d'Hannah

JKR appartient à Harry Potter . A moins que ce ne soit le contraire.

NDA Je viens de retrouver un vieux cahier où j'avais écrit il y'a trèèès longtemps plein de petits drabbles/OS . J'en publie certains aujourd' ce n'est que du K+

•

Couple: Croupton Sr/Hannah Abbot

Titre:Promotion glace

La petite Hannah alors âgée de cinq ans tenait la main de Dina sa maman. Cette dernière travaillait comme interprète au Département de la Coopération Magique .Elle avait accepté d'amener sa fille au repas annuel du Ministère. Une fois arrivées elle s'installèrent à côté de Bertha Jorkins. Mais à droite d'Hannah se trouvait Monsieur Croupton le supérieur de sa mère. Dina en le voyant ordonna discrètement à Hannah de bien se tenir et surtout de ne pas oublier qu"il n'est pas très patient avec les enfants.»

Le repas se déroula sans accroc jusqu'au dessert. On apporta de la glace. Et à ce moment-là ce fut l'incident fatal: Hannah renversa sa glace fraise-vanille sur le chef de sa mère.

Celui-ci grimaça et fit toute une scène à sa mère.« Vous êtes aussi nulle à votre travail que pour éduquer des enfants!» revenait souvent. A la fin de la diatribe il lui signifia son congé.

Dina était inconsolable et Hannah ne savait où se mettre.

«Justembt puisque tu es libre ,Amelia cherchait depuis longtemps une interpèle mais elle n'a jamais osé demander à Croupton si elle pouvait te recruter ...» glissa Bertha l'air de rien.

Une fois chez elle ,Dîna remercia sa fille : grâce à sa maladresse elle avait eu une promotion mais elle lui interdit de réitérer la chose avec Amelia Bones.

•

Couple Hannah Abott/Harry Potter

Titre Béguin

Lors de la Répartition ,Hannah assise à sa table regardait un petit brun à lunettes dans la queue. Lorsqu'on prononça "Harry Potter!" elle espéra fugitivement qu'il soit répartit à Poufsouffle avec elle.

«GRYFFONDOR !»

Dommage elle aurait aimé apprendre à le connaître. C'était un héros et il avait de beaux yeux verts. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseoir à sa table ,non loin de Neville qu'elle croisait souvent dans des réceptions assomantes.

«Hannah ,tu es amoureuse d'Harry la taquina Ernie qui avait remarqué son petit manège.

-Mais non!»dénia-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et bavarda joyeusement avec lui ,oubliant Harry.

•

Hannah/Stan Rocade

Titre:Révolte

La blonde quitta Poudlard en larmes sous les regards désolés de sa Directrice de Maison et de Dumbledore. Elle se retourna et contempla une dernière fois le château brouillé par ses larmes. Elle repensait amèrement aux derniers évènements . Même si elle était de Sang-Pur elle constituait quand même une cible avec un Père Auror et sa mère qui est une opposante .(était. Maintenant il faut parler d'elle au passé.)

Elle agita sa baguette (elle venait recel d'avoir dix-sept ans mais elle n'avait pa sle coeur à se réjouir.) Le Magicobus arriva et manquant de peu de l'écraser. Elle monta et paya. La Poufsouffle s'arrêta soudainement . Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose manquait. Mais elle serait bien en peine de dire ce qui n'allait pas.

«Il manque le contrôleur Stan Rocade.»réalisa-t-elle.

Elle demanda au conducteur ce qu'il était devenu (elle espérait qu'il soit juste malade mais ne se faisait guère d'illusions.)

Le conducteur lui répondit .«Les Aurors l'ont coffré. Soit-disant qu'il et un Mangemort mais je le connais depuis plus de dix Piges ma p´tite dame . Il a été soumis à l'império!. Moi j'dis.c'est un sacré Scandale!»

Une victime de plus songea-t-elle amèrement .

Puis la tristesse laissa place à la colère.

Je me battrai ! pensa-t-elle. Les Mangemorts paieront et vrûleront là où est leur place ,c'est à dire en Enfer!


	12. Ophiophobie

L'équation est simple: JKR= Harry Potter.

L'ophiophobie est la peur des serpents.

Lee Jordan sourit. Tout était prêt. Lui et les jumeaux s'étaient lancés dans une competition . Chaque vendredi l'un d'entre eux devait faire peur à leur professeur de DCFM Quirinus Quirell. Sans se faire prendre sur le fait bien évidemment . A la fin de trimestre leurs camarades de Gryffondor voteront pour la "plus belle et la plus effrayante des farces.". L'heureux gagnant gagnerait 2 noises et la gloire du titre.

Juste avant que le cours ne commence les Gryffondors agglutinés par grappes devant la porte chuchotaient impatiemment dans l'expectative de la farce. Aujourd'hui c'était lui Lee Jordan qui s'y collait.

Il avait tout préparé. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu ,c'est lui qui aurait sans doute le titre.

Une fois que le professeur leur en ait donné l'ordre ,les Troisièmes Années rouge et or rentrèrent . Aucun d'eux ne sortit ses affaires. Depuis que Fred(àmoins que ce ne soit George plutôt ?) avait fait exploser un mini-marécage temporaire dans la salle couvrant ainsi toutes les affaires de vase,ils avaient appris à ne pas sortir leurs affaires avant que la farce ne soit terminée.

La malheureuse victime qui ne se doutait de rien ouvrait sa malette habituelle où était rangé son matériel. L'instigateur de la farce se tendit.

«Aaaaaaaaaah!» cria d'une voix aiguë le professeur alors qu'un petit serpent albinos (Lee avait eu un mal de chien à le trouver ) surgissait hors de la malette.

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire en synchronisation avec Lee. Ça se prétendait professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ce n'était pas capable de rester calme face à un serpent. Certes le niveau ne faisait que baisser à part quelques exceptions mais quand même.

Lee sourit . Il n'avait pas pensé que Quirell puisse être Ophiophobe. Tant mieux ça l'arrangeait au final.

«Bien joué mon gars . On va avoir du mal à dépasser ça mais on le fera!» lui chuchota un des jumeaux à l'oreille.

•

Une fois que le cours fut terminé et les élèves sortis,Quirell après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait le regarder enleva son turban.

«J'ai cru un instant que c'était vous Maître dit-il.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises » Soupira Voldemort agacé et pensant que dès qu'il le pourrait il se débarrasserait de son serviteur. Un serviteur Ophiophobe? Mauvais pour son image de marque de descendant de Serpentard et Fourchelangue.

NDA Et voici un second petit chapitre . J'espère que vous avez aimé . N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review:)


	13. La vieille elfe à son rendez-vous annuel

Comme d'habitude Harry Potter=Rowling. Aujourd'hui exercice de style un peu particulier.

•

La vieille elfe à son rendez-vous annuel.

Hip,hip! Le navire tangue sur ses jambes

À cause de la fée orange et de l'âge elle n'est plus très ingambe.

Il était borné, idéaliste trop désobeissant.

Elle était bornée, alcoolique, trop docile.

La vieille avance tant

Bien que mal.C'est difficile

De se rendre ici. Dans ses mains

Ridées par le temps,endommagées par le labeur

En hommage un bouquet de fleurs

Des crysanthèmes. Les poser sur la pierre blanche est surhumain.

(Par honneur je dois le faire.

Par reconnaissance je veux le faire.)

Dobby dans son malheur avait été son bonheur.

Dans sa douleur le réconfort

Mais un triste jour sonna son heure

Elle est vivante,il est mort.

Elle était une épave, il était un héros.

Ploc. Snif. C'est triste mais

Où que soit son âme elle espérait

Qu'il était libre de tous les maux

De ce bas-monde ;alcool, guerre, souffrance.

Winky savait que tôt si elle avait de la chance

Ou tard si elle n'en avait pas,

Elle le rejoindrait ici-bas.

•

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi?


	14. Nuit 61 : Portaits

Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Peinture" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

•

Neville se cala confortablement les pieds sur son repose-pieds. Il ne pouvait pas être efficace sans son repose-pied pour se detendre les jambes.

«Mon cher ami dit un portrait d'une voix chevrotante. Ne devriez-vous pas signer la paperasse pour l'échange scolaire avec Beauxbâtons?

\- Plus tard râla-t-il. La je viens de parapher et d'approuver un par un tous les menus du mois. J'ai une crampe au poignet à force de signer. Que eut cru que ce fût si fatigant?

-Pour faire passer une crampe rien de tel qu'un emplâtre à base de bave de crapaud et de queue de rat lui conseilla Dilys Derwent ex-médicomage, ex-directrice de Poudlard, ex-vivante.

\- Voyons,voyons pas besoin de ceci un simple "Disparum Cramputum" suffira à faire disparaitre la crampe dit son voisin de droite (Son nom echappait à Neville mais il se rappelait qu'il avait été un Directeur renommé pour ses competences en sortilèges.)

\- Jamais les enchantements ne pourront suppléer ou remplacer les enchantements. Jamais. affirma catégoriquement Dilys Derwent.

\- Jamais les potions ne seront aussi efficaces que les enchantements! rétorqua-t-il.

\- Vous tous vous trompez tous autant que vous êtes. L'alchimie est bien plus efficace que vos sciences de dégenerés s'incrusta un portrait (il était dans les premiers à gauche et donc un des plus anciens. Neville lui trouvait qu'il avait quand meme un petit air de Malefoy avec ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval.)

-Toi le blond tu n'as rien à dire lui dit une autre peinture en tenue de chevalier. Ton alchimie c'est de la poudre aux yeux.

\- Avec tout le respect que vous dois Sir Melchior l'alchimie est une branche tout aussi efficace que les potions ou l'enchantement dans la magie. Fit Albus Dumbledore en lissant sa barbe ( Neville se prit la tete dans les mains. Si lui aussi s'y mettait...)

\- Contrairement à d'autres comme la divination dit en reniflant de dédiagnement un tableau.

\- Je ne vous permet pas de dire ça réagit Severus Rogue. La divination est une branche malheureusment tres efficace de la magie.

Certains portraits l'approuvèrent en murmurant.

\- La divination n'est qu'un imposture et tour de charlatan dit le meme portrait qui avait déjà désavoue ce noble art quelques lignes plus haut.

(Neville prit mentalement des notes. C'etait une femme à la peau basanee et avec un grain de beauté pres de la levre superieure. Il l'avait déjà vue en train de semer la discorde comme ceci d'autrs fois. Il l'avait vite reperé comme étant une fauteuse de teoubles, une fouteuse de merde habitué qu'il était à discerner ce genre de comportement chez ses élèves)

\- Toi on t'a rien demandé Sang-de-Bourbe réagit un portrait vers la gauche.

\- Allons, allons calmons-nous fit Armando Dippe.

\- C'est drole que vous dites ça Avery remarqua innocemment Phineas Nigellus. De la part d'un Sang-Mêlé on aurait pu s'attendre à autre chose quand même.

-Je ne vous permet pas d'insinuer que...

\- Que vous nous commencez à vraiment nous agacer ?( Neville ressentit un élan de gratitude envers sa professeure de métamorphose qui après avoir assuré la fonction de dirctrice avait pris une retraite bien méritée.)

\- Je ne vous permet pas de...

-En plus il radote murmura Dilys Derwent en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi?

\- Ah il a changé de disque s'amusa quelqu'un.

\- Fermez-la j'aimerai dormir... râla un portrait.

-Vous passez votre eternité à dormir le sermonna Dilys Derwent. Vous devriez faire un peu plus d'activité physique...

-Comme quoi?. Je suis en 2D et dans un portrait de 260 par 90 je vous rappelle. la railla-t-il.

-Vous pouvez toujours aller faire de la danse avec les trolls de la tapisserie du septième dit Albus. J'ai entendu dire que récemment il s'étaient mis à la zumba.

\- La zumba... Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que cette sorcellerie? Est-ce de la magie vaudoue, de l'iroquoise?

-Non ça nous vient des moldus le renseigna Severus Rogue. C'et une danse censée être facile et amusante censée vous faire brûler des calories.

\- Ils ont quand même beaucoup de créativité. reconnut Phineas Nigellus.

-Un peu trop meme...» marmonna un portrait

Le directeur actuel se massait les tempes alors qu'ils continuaient leur dé à cause de leurs jacasseries il avait mal à la tête.

«Silence! cria le seul vivant de la piece d'un ton autoritaire. Sinon je re-fais installer le portrait de Dolores Ombrage. Et je fais peindre pour elle un mégaphone comme ça meme les portraits les plus éloignés auront droit à sa voix de crécelle cette fois-ci.

Les murmures s'eteignerent immediatemment. Personne n'avait envie de se retrouver avec une telle folle, une ursupatrice dans ce bureau une fois de plus.


	15. 62 La tentation d'Albus

\- Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "purulent" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Cet OS se passe quelque part entre la mort d'Ariana et le duel Grindelwald/Dumbledore.

•

«Allez ne me dis pas que tu as peur Albus? ricana le blond. Souviens-toi la peur n'est que pour les faibles.

\- Gellert. Warum machst du das? (Pourquoi fais-tu cela?) demanda Albus espérant qu'à l'écoute de sa langue natale son ... ancien ami serait plus coulant.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire où ses lèvres minces et gercées se retroussèrent découvrant une dentition assez impressionnante bien que pourve de quelques caries (les conditions d'hygiène dentaire avaient bien évolué depuis l'enfance du mage noir.)

\- Tu le sais déjà Albus. Nous nous battions pour la même cause.

Albus regarda alentour horrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse entendre Gellert.

\- En fait tu as peur Albus? Peur que ta réputation de Sainte-Nitouche et de Grand Mage blanc ne soit _souillée_? Au moins j'ai décidé de ne pas cacher ma vraie nature contrairement à toi qui la cache dans un recoin obscur de ton _placard_. susurra l'allemand. Mais rassure-toi. Nous sommes _seuls_ au monde et nous pouvons faire tout ce que nous _voulons_. Personne ne peut t'entendre _crier_ ou _gémir_ ta _douleur_ ou ton _soulagement. _Nous pourrions repartir sur de_ nouvelles bases._ (Au mépris de la convention tacite précisant que lors d'un combat les adversiare doivent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre autant quee possible il se rapprocha beaucoup trop de l'anglais qui se sentait mal à l'aise face à tous ces sous-entendus.) Personne pour te sauver. Pas de Bathilda-d'ailleurs comment va-t-elle?- pas d'Alberforth et pas d'Ariana.

A l'entente de ce dernier nom Albus vit rouge au sens propre du terme. Un Endoloris fusa du bout de sa baguette sans même que le mot n'eut à franchir ces lèvres. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Gellert.

-Ph! Un endoloris inormulé! Regardez comme il est mignon ce gentil petit Albus! Bravo tu as le niveau du dernier des sous-fifres de ma magnifique armée prête à marcher sur toute l'Europe y compris sur ton cher Poudlard.!

\- Je suis venu te proproser de te rendre tenta Albus. On pourrait commuer ta peine.

\- Jamais. C'est plutôt moi qui vais te proposer quelque chose.

Le mage noir fit un mouvement de sa baguette et marmonna:

\- Statute! (Redressez-vous!)

Il prit ensuite une clochette luisant d'une lueur verdâtre et l'agita.

Aussitôt des morts commencèrent à affluer autour d'eux. Jeunes, vieux, humains, non-humains, hommes, femmes, enfants, en bonne santé, en était de décomposition avancée, purulents, tous avaient le même regard vide.

\- Oh Albus ne fais pas cette tête elle ne convient pas au teint. Je te préfère quand tu fais ta moue de quand tu es concentré ou quand tu m'adresses ces jolis sourires éperdus. Cet été il s'en est fallu de peu que tu me laisses ton âme en plus de ta virginité et de ton esprit. persifla L'allemand. C'est avec toi que j'ai découvert ce sort merveilleux pour les Inferis et d'ailleurs je te remercie, mein Schatz (mon trésor)

L'anglais tira sur sa longue barbe. D'un côté Gilbert lui faisait des compliments et étit actuellement en train de le regarder de ce même regard qu'il avait eu à Godric's Hollow durant cet été-là. A à ce regard il n'était plus le professeur et mage renommé il était le plus faible des hommes prêt à tout céder Il était comme le serpent face à son Charmeur incapable de deviner ce que l'aitre pensait derrière ces airs bravaches.

\- J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs avec toi.

\- Certaines t'ont plu quand même dit-il en posant sa main sur celle d' la Mort ensemble c'était notre objectif, notre rêve! De mon côté j'ai réussi à invoquer en une fois plus d'une centaine d'Inferis. Tu peux faire pareil. Et le sort d'Inferi, nous le savons, est le premier pas dans la nécromancie l'art de ressuciter les morts. A terme nous serons capables de ressuciter vraiment d'autres personnes en mettant en commun nos ressources. Plus d'orphelins, plus de deuil, plus de malheur!

De vieux rêves et souvenirs vinrent se rappeler à l'esprit d'Albus. Cette soeur timide dangeereuse mais qu'il avait aimé. Sa mère qui s'était sacrifié pour donner le meilleur à ses enfants. Son père l'impulsif qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Un mot à Gellert et sa famille serait réunie.

Mais il ne pouvait ne devait pas. Ce ne serait jamais comme avant et puis s'il faisiat ca d'autres familles seront déchirées, broyées brisées à cause du mage noir et de ses ambitions.

\- Je ne te suis plus. annonça-t-il la voix tremblante.

Gellert ferma ses yeux bleus empêchant Albus de lire en lui. Quand il les rouvrit ce fit pour prendre la parole d'une voix étranglée

\- Schade. Très bien puisque tu as fait tes choix je vais suivre les miens. On se reverra bientôt quand j'envahirai ta misérable petite île qui vaut donc mieux que moi. Nous nous battrons à mort et je gagnerai. Et puisque tu m'as trahi tu me le payeras au centuple Albus. (L'appstrophé sursauta à ce mot. Trahir impliquait qu'il y'ait eu une confiance ancienne ce qui de la part de Gilbert était surpéant.)

Il transplana. Les purulents Inferis s'évanouirent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Albus se laissa tomber à genoux. Il avait fait le bon choix, il le savait, mais bon sang ç avait été encore plus douloureux qu'il ne le pensait.


	16. 24h Neville, an 1

Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion des 24h du FoF. Pour plus d'infos n'hésitez pas à me MP. Le thème était **La chute n'est pas un échec. L'échec c'est de rester là où l'on est tombé. (Socrate)**

•

Neville connaissait très bien l'échec. Il avait déja eprouvé à maint reprises ce sentiment mêlé de honte et de dégoût quand il faisait exploser pour la énième fois son chaudron en cours de potion devant un Rogue dédaigneux et desesperé devant une telle absence de talent.

Le Gryffondor se savait gauche godiche et maladroit. Il se cassait souvent la figure dans les escaliers, tombait souvent des trucs fragiles comme des livres ou des vases - sa grand'mère le surnommait brise-tout-. Il était tête-en-l'air et oubliait tout: devoirs, rendez-vous et même Rapeltout ce qui était un comble.

Les professeurs le regardaient souvent avec un air peiné se demandant ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire de lui. Il était la plupart du temps de bonne volonté mais il peinait dans toutes les matières. C'est dommage pour ce pauvre garçon disaient certains alors que ses parents étaient si doués! Mais malheureusement ils ne pouvaient plus l'aider,le conseiller. Cependant il faut être indulgent avec lui il est presque orphelin et sa grande-mère n'était pas une rigolote.

À chaque fois il se sentait un peu blessé devant l'air soucieux et parfois condescendant qu'avait les profs à son égard quand il posait une question sur une notion qui pour eux relevait de l'élémentaire.

Mais il y'avait une matière qui était une exception (qui confirmait la règle.) Une où l'Élu excellait et n'était pas dernier.

La botanique.

Là-bas au milieu de chlorophylle et de la sève il n'était plus de trop mais à sa place. Il évoluait à son aise parfaitement integré dans la serre et naviguait avec aisance entre mandragores,Saule cogneur et plantes plus ordinaires. Madame Chourave répétait souvent qu'il quelque chose en plus un truc avec les plantes (et elle regrettait un peu qu'il ne soit pas allé à Poufsouffle.). Neville était heureux: c'était quasiment la première fois de sa vie qu'il réussissait quelque chose de scolaire. Par Merlin il était tellement fort en botanique qu'il donnait parfois un coup de main à Hermione Granger la première de la promo( il aimait bien Hermione. Elle avait un caractère un peu particulier mais elle était gentille et c'était grâce à son aide discrète mais appréciée qu'il réussissait à depasser le Troll en Potion.)

Le bulletin du Première Année se divisa en deux. Il y'avait les autres matières notée ou on soulignait un problème dans la matière -incompréhension des consignes, problèmes pour maîtriser sa baguette,incapacité chronique à ne pas faire exploser un chaudron dixit Rogue-. Seule a la fin du bulletin caracolait la botanique son Optimal et ses félicitations.

Augusta Londubat avait grimacé quand elle avait lu le bulletin. Son petit-fils craignait une punition de sa part -par pitié tout sauf l'interdiction d'aller à la serre. Elle renifla et lui annonça qu'il devait faire de son mieux et continuer à être bon en botanique même si elle ne voyait pas bien où ça pourrait le mener au niveau de l'orientation. Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir de soulagement et de contentement.

Toute l'année s'était déroulée comme cela -des chaudrons explosés en potion,des réussites en botanique.

A la fin de l'année il etait assis au banquet avec les autres rouges et or résignés à la victoire des verts et argent.

Mais Dumbledore se leva et fit pleuvoir les points. Ils arrivaient avec égalité avec Serpentard!

Tout le monde se demanda ce qu'il allait se passer. La Coupe de Quatre maisons allait-elle se solder sur un match nul?

Mais miraculeusement le Directeur donna des points à Neville pour "avoir résisté face à ses amis". Quand il entendit la nouvelle le concerné manqua de peu de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille. Au fil de l'année il était devenu deficitaire en points il en gagnait en botanique et en perdait plus en potion. Et là ces dix petits points gagnés grâce à lui leur permettaient d'arracher la victoire au nez et à la batbe plus ou moins naissante des Serpentards.

La table l'ovationna. Le Londubat sourit: après tant d'efforts faits pour bien s'intégrer il avait finalement réussi. C'etait la consécration.

Sa grande-mère serait fière de lui. Ses parents pourraient aussi l'être mais encore fallait-il qu'ils le reconnaissent se rapella-t-il avec amertume.

Le brun secoua la tête. L'heure n'était pas à se morfondre l'heure était à faire la fête.

•Ecrit en une demi-heure. Qui dit mieux?


	17. Chapter 17

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Réponse" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

•

«Psssssscchhhht?»

Elle ignora tout d'abord le bruit - son émettrice n'était absolument pas discrete se dit-elle avec agacement.

«Pssss!»

Et en plus il persistait dans sa bêtise.

Tricher c'est mal. Et injuste.!Or Hermione était une enfant déjà très éprise de la justice -quand on jouait au gendarme et au voleur elle faisait systématiquement le gendarme-.

La brune n'avait jamais eu besoin de tricher. Non contente de comprendre plus rapidement que la moyenne, elle était aussi dotée d'une mémoire d'éléphant et d'une curiosité insatiable sur tous les domaines. Elle comprenait la formule E=mc2, savait ce qu'était une synecdoque et pouvait passer des heures à observer une feuille au microscope. Sa maîtresse lui prédisait un grand avenir et ces parents en étaient très heureux -même parfois ils étaient inquiets des relations entre Hermione et les autres enfants.

Les autres parlons-en. Ils étaient jaloux d'Hermione. Elle récoltait tout le temps d'une image et savait tout faire -même en sport elle se débrouillait pas si mal.

Ils balançaient des cartouches d'encre sur sa trousse, déchiraient ses cahiers, cachaient ses stylos. Ils lui tendaient des embuscades -l'arme du crime étant une paire de ciseaux (et non pas un ciseau contrairement à ce que la majorité croyait.) pour découper "ces cheveux moches qui sont plus moches qu'un nid de cigognes- et avec une assurance que leur conférait la stupidité et l'espoir la harcelaient pour obtenir les bonnes réponses pendant les interros.

Réponses qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance d'avoir. Déjà Hermione n'était guère encline à la tricherie. En plus elle les méprisait autant qu'ils la méprisaient.

«Passe-moi les réponses conasse!»

Elle feignit l'indifférence. Ces problèmes de pourcentage étaient bien plus interessant que sa voisine d'école primaire..

Voisine qui a défaut d'avoir les réponses avait visiblement décidé d'enmerder son monde et soufflant dans un capuchon de BIC -l'un des bruits les plus stridents et les plus crispants du monde après le bruit de la craie sur le tableau...

Hermione avait une patience assez limitée-même si ce trait de caractère s'améliorera une fois à Poudlard. Si la capacité émotionnelle de Ron n'excédait pas la capacité d'une cuillère à café alors la patience d'Hermione n'excédait pas celle d'un dé à coudra.

L"handicapé sentimental- et la "Miss Je-Sais-Toit impatiente". Ils formeraient un beau couple mais Hermione ne le savait pas encore.

En attendant elle voudrait bien se débarrasser de ce bruit qui l'empêcher de poser sa division tranquillement. La maîtresse étant sympathique mais un peu dire de la feuille elle ne pouvait rien escompter d'elle.

Si seulement elle voulait bien se taire.

Hermione reposa victorieusement sa règle avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Elle avait fini la première comme toujours et en profita pour dévisager le cancre importun qui n'avait visiblement pas écrit grand chose sur sa copie et qui la dévisageait narquois.

Elle avait des joues bouffies, de petits yeux sombres enfoncés dans leurs orbites et une couleur de cheveux qui n'était pas sans rappeler la couleur du purin dans la maison de campagne où Hermione allait en vacances. Un nez épaté donnait à sa physionomie quelque chose de stupide ce qui était remarquablement en accord avec l'esprit de ce fille fruste et rustre.

Hermione dévisagea le bouchon de stylo responsable du bruit. Si seulement cela pouvait s'arrêter. Fiona Frog la défiait du regard.

La Magie exauça ce voeu.

Fiona hurla. Elle rapetissait, rapetissait et devenait verte. A la fin la partie supérieure était encore celle d'humaine mais a partie des hanches la peau humaine cédait la place à un épiderme amphibien. Paniquée la folle ouvrai la bouche mais elle ne put sortir qu'un croassement.

Hermione était stupéfaite.

•

Albus Dumbledore discutait avec la cheffe Oubliator de l'affaire Granger-Frog. Elle lui confiait les difficultés qu'elle avait eu à effacer la mémoire des témoins. Fiona garderait toute sa vie une peur des grenouilles.

«Pour un premier sort ce n'est pas banal! s'exclama-t-elle. Quand je pense que loi j'ai juste fait léviyer un gâteau...

\- Moi je me suis amusé à changer toutes les chaussettes de la maison en sucre d'orge -mes bonbons préférés .relata le Manitou suprême. Cette jeune Granger doit avoir des dons en métamorphose. J'ai hâte qu'elle arrive à Poudlard. J'espère juste qu'elle ne transformera pas ces camarades en grenouille parce que sinon bonjour les plaintes.»


End file.
